la era del caos
by DMSFICS
Summary: esta historia nos cuenta un poco sobre el largo reinado de discord en el mundo mortal desde su llegada hasta su caída a traves de varios personajes y el mismo discord, así pues no me queda otra que decirles que este es un fanfic diferente pues rápidamente se darán cuenta que es un mundo muy inspirado en el de MLP pero con ciertos cambios, espero le den una oportunidad
1. prologo

La guerra, era algo tan masivo tan sangriento, tan caótico. Sin lugar a dudas fue su mejor invención, ver a los hombres alados, magos y hombres terrenales matándose unos a otros lo entretenía, o lo hacía aquella era ya la tercera gran guerra que provocaba y ya nada le parecía tan gracioso, ya no le parecía tan divertido el llanto de las viudas y los huérfanos, la locura de los soldados en el campo apenas si lograba arrancarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando y el odio y la discordia habían perdido ya el dulce sabor que alguna vez lo había embriagado.

- Como detengo esta guerra – pregunto el dios en vos alta quizás a una de sus muchas estatuas o quizás a todas en general. En su soledad ya le daba igual sabía muy bien que no obtendría respuesta

Pero la pregunta resonaba en su cabeza "como detengo esta guerra" la ultima la había detenido con una nevada que duro 100 años y la anterior había partido el mundo "como detengo esta guerra" aun no tenía una respuesta podía causar otro desastre natural de proporciones magistrales o acabar con todo destruir el mundo de una vez por todas y apreciar el fin de todo con una explosión de caos puro, pero entonces estaría solo y eso era lo último que quería.

Soledad esa palabra no hacía falta ni mencionarla solo tenía que pensar en ella para estremecerlo, era su temor, su más grande temor, su único temor. El pensamiento le llego tan rápido como un rayo, de cierta manera había desarrollado cariño con aquellos seres mortales a los que había considerado durante tanto tiempo como sus juguetes y solo hasta a ora que había contemplado destruirlo todo se había dado cuenta de su tan temida soledad, si no fuese por esas criaturas mortales estaría completamente solo a excepción del sol y la luna sus dos amigas silenciosas que jamás lo habían dejado a solas o no del todo, solo podía verlas trato de hablar con ambas hace mucho tiempo pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, un silencio total al principio pensó que no podían oírlo luego pensó que ellas no podían contestarle y luego dejo de intentar comunicarse y se conformo con solo verlas. No pudo evitar sentir una ligera ola de depresión con tantas cosas en su cabeza, pero la pregunta seguía "como detengo esta guerra", miro una vez más a los mortales sus guerras sus muertes su odio pero sobre todo el caos, sintió el calor de las ciudades y aldeas quemándose, la cálida humedad de la sangre y la fría de las lagrimas, oyó los gritos de dolor y odio y una sonrisa apenas visible apareció en sus labios "la guerra puede durar un poco más" lo decidió mientras continuaba observando.


	2. el fin de una era

El olor del miedo se había fusionado con el del sudor y la madera humedecida ´por el agua salada, era un olor nauseabundo y desagradable pero habían pasado días enteros en aquella galera que ya pasaba desapercibido. La nave se agitaba con violencia siendo llevada por el furioso océano, las olas golpeaban el casco, los gritos de los marineros en cubierta componían una tétrica canción que serbia de acompañamiento al agitado baile del barco.

- Arqueros a cubierta – grito un hombre desde arriba, desde la cubierta

El grito del marinero saco a Derrec de sus pensamientos acerca del olor, no recordó cuando tomo su arco así como tampoco recordó cuando se colgó el carcaj al hombro, en un momento estaba sentado sobre un barril mirando como sus compañero de nave vomitaban y al siguiente estaba formado de tras de otro arquero subiendo a saltos una escalera de madera húmeda. Al salir se respiro un hedor muy distinto pero a la vez familiar era el inconfundible hedor a muerte que se había juntado con el de la ceniza y el humo. Lo primero que vio fue el cielo era un cielo gris oscuro con manchones negros, quizás nubes de tormenta quizás nubes de ceniza, desde el barco se podía ver la ciudad de los magos, ardía todo sus murallas, sus casas, sus templos, sus torres, todo parresia ser consumido por las llamas todo menos el gigantesco castillo blanco que se levantaba imponente por sobre cualquier otra estructura aquella construcción por si sola parecía abarcar la mitad de la ciudad y sus torres más altas se perdían en la espesura de las nubes. A medida que el barco mas se acercaba, una lluvia de cenizas comenzaba a caer se asemejaba mas a una nevada negra, de repente como si hubiesen cruzado una línea invisible una avalancha de rocas voló desde la ciudad hasta donde se encontraba la flota, rocas, rocas de diversos tamaños volaban y se estrellaban a ambos lados del barco y de los otros barcos algunas las más pequeñas eran del tamaño de sandias pero otras tenían el tamaño de casas. Pero ni así los capitanes se acobardaron no retrocedieron y los barcos continuaron su testarudo trayecto a la costa abriéndose paso por la tormenta de granito, no tardo mucho antes de que los proyectiles acertaran a sus blancos, la madera del casco y la cubierta rugió al momento de sentir el impacto de las pesadas masas de roca, las velas se agujeraron y los mástiles parecían a punto de caer, la nave que viajaba al lado derecho recibió una de las más grandes y se hundió al instante acompañada de un coro de marineros, arqueros, soldados y caballeros que gritaron al unisonó, no hubo intento de rescate por parte de ninguna de las otras naves , mas y mas piedras volaban en dirección a ellos algunas lanzaban a los hombres al agua otras los mataban al instante una de las pequeñas había pasado a centímetros de su cabeza solo para aterrizar en el pecho de un grumete que estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado. De la nada una tormenta de agua acompaño a la de rocas el cielo cambio de un gris oscuro a un negro total las nubes parecían mucho más densas que antes iluminadas solo por los relámpagos rugientes, el agua se le metía a los ojos pero aun así veía que los relámpagos caían con mas precisión que las rocas impactaban justo en los barcos incendiándolos, y también en la ciudad llameante y sobre todo en el castillo blanco no paso mucho para que la avalancha de rocas disminuyera.

- Arqueros tensad – grito uno de los marineros.

El y sus veintisiete compañeros que quedaron de los cuarenta que subieron a cubierta tomaron una flecha y la tensaron en la cuerda del arco encendieron la punta de la flecha en uno de los calderos con aceite encendido

- Apuntad –grito el marinero una vez mas

Sus brazos y los de sus compañeros se elevaron para que las flechas apuntaran directamente al monstruoso cielo negro que rugía con furia.

- disparad.

Las flechas salieron disparadas silbando, con rapidez se elevaron y se perdieron en la negrura de las nubes.

- Tensad, apuntad, disparad

- Tensad, apuntad, disparad

- Tensad, apuntad, disparad

Aquel viejo marinero marcaba el ritmo de esa nave se hacía tal y como él decía se tensaba se apuntaba y se disparaba y luego se repetía una y otra vez los carcaj eran rellenados por grumetes que subían y bajaban de la cubierta con las manos llenas de flechas Derrec no pudo evitar preguntarse si en el resto de los barcos habría un viejo marinero marcando el ritmo de disparo, fue cuestión de minutos desde que comenzaron a lanzar las flechas para que los relámpagos disminuyeran o no fueran tan precisos, por su parte la avalancha de rocas había cesado casi por completo aun había algo que caía al agua pero ya no acertaba a los barcos y tampoco parecía provenir de la ciudad en llamas, dejo pasar un turno cuando una pluma blanca enrojecida le cayó en el rostro, solo tuvo que prestar un poco mas de atención para darse cuenta de que lo que caía no eran rocas o si lo eran, eran las mejores estatuas de hombres alados que jamás había visto, sus compañero arqueros ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que había dejado de disparar ellos seguían tensando, apuntando y disparando al igual que los otros barcos, sin poder evitarlo desvió la mirada del cielo para ver la ciudad de los magos los rallos caían sobre el castillo blanco uno tras otro como si alguien estuviera marcando su propio ritmo de descargas, del castillo blanco comenzaron a salir disparadas unas tétricas luces directo al cielo luces de varios colores eran disparadas al cielo negro, luces verdes moradas, azules, blancas, luces que parecían estrellarse con algo y estallar en el interior de la tormenta remplazando brevemente el negro original de la nube. Los gritos del marinero seguían marcando el ritmo y aunque estaba distraído había logrado oír con claridad los "tensad, apuntad, disparad" ya se le habían pasado ocho turnos, así que retomo el ritmo con la novena orden.

Faltaba poco para la playa cuando se acabaron las flechas no paso mucho antes de que los demás barcos de la flota también dejaran de disparar, apenas si pasaron unos cuantos minutos desde que el ultimo barco terminara su última ronda, para que unas figuras descendieran desde las nubes hombres y mujeres casi idénticos a los que tenia a lado solo que con majestuosas alas enormes, los alados no usaban arcos ni espadas en su lugar usaban lanzas y alabardas muy bien afiladas, los alados pasaban volando lo suficientemente bajo como para que sus armas cortaran la carne o se enterraran en el huso quizás contra las armaduras de placas de acero gruesas de los caballeros y sus escudos no fuesen tan efectivos pero los marineros solo eran protegidos por sus ropas de tela y si acaso uno que otro tenía un chaleco de cuero endurecido pero hasta hay y a los arqueros no les iba mejor la cota de malla que los cubría no era suficiente para desviar o detener las afiladas hojas de los alados, aun así los hombres valientes agitaban sus espadas en el aire tratando de matar a los alados. Cada que pasaban un marinero o un arquero caía de la borda o se desangraba en la cubierta, pero Derrec no solo contaba con espadas el aun tenia flechas se incoo para salir del alcance de las lanzas ignoro el agua de la tormenta y la agitación del barco , tenso, apunto y disparo, una figura callo desde el mástil mayor chocando contra la vela lo que minimizo la caída a cubierta, la criatura se levanto torpe y adolorida cubierta por un retazo de tela que había arrancado de la vela al tratar de detener su caída, cuando se quito de encima el trozo de tela dejo al descubierto lo que parecía era una hermosa mujer de piel blanca como la porcelana cabellos de oro y ojos de zafiro, con dos enormes alas plumeadas blancas, aunque su ala derecha estaba siendo manchada por un rojo que borboteaba del lugar donde la flecha había penetrado, trato de extender sus alas pero solo la izquierda respondió la derecha no pudo extenderse pues esta se retrajo en una contracción de dolor, la mujer alada derribada no llevaba armas había perdido su lanza en la caída, no portaba escudo y era bien sabido que las armaduras de los alados suelen ser muy ligeras, aquella en particular solo llevaba un peto de acero de lo que se veía era una placa muy ligera llevaba una falda de tiras de cuero endurecida y una tela suave bajo la armadura que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y las piernas, los marineros sacaron sus rudimentarios cuchillos para destripar pescados y comenzaron a rodear a la mujer alada quien no savia en cuál de todos postrar su atención, sus compañeros arqueros no se quedaron atrás solo que ellos desenfundaron una espada corta, se acercaban con cautela de la mujer no porque esta pudiera defenderse sino porque no querían lastimarla, después de todo un labio partido o un ojo morado hacia menos disfrutable las violaciones, Derrec recordó que no hace mucho tiempo le parecía un acto de bajeza y maldad pero aquel había sido Derrec el hijo del panadero del pueblo, aquel había sido un muchacho sano y feliz que podía retozar con las hijas de los campesinos después de ganarse su corazón, aquel había sido un niño que había aprendido a cazar con arco por la necesidad de carne fresca, aquella persona solo había matado venados, conejos, jabalíes y una que otra ave. Pero aquel ya no era ese niño, aquel ya era un hombre que había visto morir a demasiados hombres, era un hombre que había quitado demasiadas vidas y que había pasado muchas noches solo con el estomago vacio, aquel era un hombre cuyo único placer fue compartir un colchón pulguiento con una vieja prostituta a la cual la belleza había abandonado hace muchos años y que sin embargo logro quedarse con las dos insignificantes monedas de plata que llevaba en el bolcillo, y de aquello asía ya tres largos meses. Por eso mismo no le sorprendió ver que tenia la espada desenvainada caminando hacia la mujer alada con la misma cautela con la que los marineros y el resto de los arqueros se aproximaban a ella. Unos dientes amarillos y picados aparecieron de la sonrisa torcida de un marino que había logrado sorprender a la mujer alada apresando su brazo entre su pesada mano encallecida mientras que con la otra sostenía un cuchillo.

- Será mejor que cooperes perra – le advirtió el marinero.

El resto de los hombres se acercaban con más calma como buitres esperando las sobras, la mujer se retorcía y trataba de zafarse del agarre del marinero, pero este más fuerte que ella no solo podía resistir sus patéticos jaloneos sino que además cuando se canso de eso, le dio un fuerte tirón a su víctima lo que la acerco a él, a lo cual ella respondió con una veloz bofetada directa a la cara del marinero, el golpe fue tan duro que el marinero volteo la cara, sin embargo no la soltó cuando devolvió la mirada a su presa dejo escapar una tétrica carcajada que resonó por toda la cubierta.

- Ja a esta perra le gusta luchar – dijo el sin perder la sonrisa ni la fuerza con la que agarraba a la mujer con alas

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta las carcajadas del marinero se detuvieron en un instante y lo único que salía de sus labios era un tenue y apagado quejido apenas audible, un segundo después la mano que sostenía a la mujer empezó a desprenderse del resto del brazo, y una cascada de sangre salió del muñón del hombre que se había dejado caer sobre la cubierta desangrándose incapaz de asimilar lo que había pasado incapaz de levantarse, la mujer alada quien aun tenia aferrada la mano del marinero a su brazo se sacudió para quitarse aquel pedazo sanguinolento de carne, que aun sin cuerpo se aferraban a ella, los demás arqueros y marineros miraron al cielo con sus rudimentarias armas en las manos, sabían exactamente lo que había pasado aquello era obra de un alado con mucha velocidad, todos esperaban que este volara sobre ellos tratando de de matarlos desde arriba, pero en vez de eso el alado aterrizo con su alabarda ensangrentada frente a la mujer de su misma especie, movió la alabarda con la elegancia típica de su especie para alejar a los marineros y arqueros, aquel era un hombre más alto que la mujer y solo un poco mas corpulento su vestimenta era la misma, tenía el cabello rizado de un naranja especialmente brillante, a diferencia de su compañera este llevaba el pelo solo hasta los hombros, pero en cuanto a las facciones de su cara no se distinguía mucho de la mujer y al igual que ella su piel era blanca como de porcelana. El hombre alado mostro sus dos alas como un escudo que se desplegaba para proteger a la mujer que estaba detrás, el alado despego por cuestión de segundos la mirada de los marineros y arqueros que se preparaban para atacarlo para ver directamente a la chica alada que estaba detrás de, el.

- Salta – le dijo el hombre con alas mientras la miraba con una tristeza que se desbordaba a través de sus ojos.

Los hombres no perdieron el tiempo y atacaron sin ningún tipo de consideración al hombre alado la melodía del metal contra el metal sonó por toda la cubierta, los marineros se habían retirado atemorizados por la velocidad y el filo de la alabarda del hombre alado, pero los arqueros no le temieron y aun con las espadas cortas y sin escudo se arrojaron contra el hombre alado. Mientras que la chica solo veía impotente la pelea, el hombre alado apenas si podía mantener a ralla a los 5 valientes arqueros que se había atrevido a enfrentarlo,

- Salta – grito el hombre alado a la mujer de su especie cuando pudo esquivar los golpes de los arqueros

- Salta – le grito el hombre después de recibir una flecha

"salta" es lo que había gritado al recibir la segunda y la tercera flecha, pero la mujer no le obedecía no se alejaba solo se quedaba hay viendo como su contraparte masculina alejaba las espadas de los hombre terrenales con su alabarda mientras perdía sangre por las flechas que le habían perforado la placa de armadura ligera del peto, cuando más de los arqueros se unieron a la pelea, aquel hombre alado ya no pudo mantenerse en el suelo y se elevo un poco por sobre la cubierta pero no se atrevía a elevarse demasiado para mantener la atención de los hombres terrenales. Pero ni así la mujer le obedecía.

- Salta – le grito una vez más el hombre con alas cuando emergió a cubierta un caballero vestido de grueso metal de pies a cabeza y cuyo rostro era oculto por un yelmo atemorizante.

El caballero y el hombre alado pelearon a capa y espada, uno agitando con fuerza una pesada espada tratando de asestarle un golpe crítico y el otro esquivando los pesados espadazos de su adversario mientras trataba inútilmente de perforar las placas de metal que cubrían al rival.

- Salta – grito una vez más el hombre con alas esquivando por poco uno de los golpes terribles del poderoso caballero.

Finalmente ella obedeció a la suplica de su compañero y con su ala derecha aun inutilizada corrió por la cubierta y salto al agitado océano, solo se escucho el chapoteo del agua, y en ese momento justo en ese momento el hombre alado desvió la mirada desde el aire tratando de buscarla sin darse cuenta que detrás de el un par de grumetes se habían escabullido con una red que lanzaron en cuanto lo vieron distraído. La red de cuerdas cumplió su cometido y se enredo por completo en las alas del hombre que volaba a baja altura de la cubierta y que se estrello contra la madera soltando su alabarda, hay estaba desprotegido, indefenso, solo, atrapado en una red

- Que sea rápido – suplico, quizás al caballero quizás a sus dioses quizás solo se lo dijo a si mismo. Pero el caballero lo complació basto con un único tajo de la espada para que el hombre perdiera la vida y la mitad de la cabeza con ella.

Derrec había visto todo menos lo último había corrido a mirar el mar para saber si la mujer había logrado salir nadando pero no la vio para cuando regreso la mirada vio que los marinaros jalaban los restos de la red que aun envolvían el cadáver del hombre alado para segundos después arrojar el cuerpo al mar, después miro al frente la costa se divisaba ya a unos cuantos metros de distancia en cuestión de unos pocos minutos el barco tocaría tierra

Los muelles habían sido desolados los restos de las naves que habían llegado antes obstruían el acceso a ellos la única manera de desembarcar tropas era que los barcos encallaran en las playas cercanas a la ciudad. Se sintió el golpe cuando la madera del barco fue frenada por la arena, los hombres no perdieron el tiempo y bajaron de la nave como pudieron por las rampas que los marineros habían colocado o por las sogas atadas a los mástiles que descendían por el casco de la nave, los caballeros bajaron sobre sus bestias con espadas y escudos se alinearon en la playa y partieron rumbo a las murallas de la ciudad junto con el resto de la caballería de las otras embarcaciones que habían logrado llegar a la costa, el había bajado por una de las sogas con la espada corta en la funda y el arco en el hombro, lo primero que noto fue el agua que lamia la arena de la playa con un peculiar tono que iba del verde marino al rojo sangre, lo segundo que noto fue que no solo ellos habían logrado llegar los muertos de alguna forma los habían seguido, los cadáveres tanto de alados como terrenales habían logrado llegar a la costa, se quedo congelado al ver el cuerpo de una mujer alada que había sido arrastrada a la costa por la marea quizás fuese aquella a la que había derribado o quizás fuese otra tenía el cabello largo y dorado pero no había manera de saber si era o no era aquella mujer alada sus dos alas parecían retorcidas y enrojecidas, era algo que nunca iba a averiguar.

- Síganme – les grito un caballero desde de su montura a los hombres que se habían reunido, y todo mundo sin siquiera pensarlo ni cuestionar nada siguieron a aquel caballero gritando todos en un coro dispar y enloquecedor.

Al acercarse a las murallas dejaron de lado la playa para encontrarse con un sembradío de cadáveres y flechas que se habían quedado enterradas en la arena los cuerpos ya de un color verdoso por la putrefacción despedían un hedor nauseabundo que atraía otro ejercito mucho más numeroso que el de los terrenales, los alados y los mágicos juntos, pero que no le importaba tomar partido en aquella guerra y que ignoraba con total despreocupación las cuestiones políticas de la misma era el ejercito de las moscas, que celebraba su habitual festín al cual habían invitado a las aves de rapiña que comían con más saña.

Al mirar la muralla más de cerca Erric noto el enorme daño estructural que habían causado también noto los restos calcinados de las torres de asedio y los arietes que habían convertido en astillas las puertas también vio las catapultas que seguían arrojando piedras y barriles de brea encendida. Pasaron por las puertas destruidas sin que nadie los molestara el junto con sus compañeros arqueros y otros cientos de soldados de infantería corrían con la espada en mano por las calles atestadas de cadáveres y muerte, el hedor de la putrefacción se había combinado con el del humo la mayoría de los edificios de la ciudad o estaban reducidos a cenizas o estaba ardiendo incluso el majestuoso castillo blanco cuya sombra cobijaba toda la ciudad comenzaba emanar columnas de humo.

El castillo blanco aun se veía distante, su ejército apenas si había pasado la primera parte de la ciudad la que ya había sido tomada por los ejércitos que llegaron antes que ellos pero todo cambio cuando atravesaron los restos de la segunda muralla, pues encontraron la verdadera batalla. Los tres ejércitos se enfrascaban en una batalla campal a la cual no se le veían pies ni cabeza, los magos que eran famosos por conjurar espectros para pelear habían convocado a un ejército de seres con aspecto de hombre que parecían una mala imitación de los terrenales eran hombres deformes con la boca torcida extremidades desiguales y ojos inexistentes, portaban armas extrañas que igual perecían ser imitaciones de las armas de los hombres espadas, lanzas, hachas, masas y garrotes todas ellas parecían brotar de sus manos, seres que no sangraban y que cuando se le cortaba se convertían en polvo. Miles y miles de estas criaturas se habían atiburrado a los pies de la tercera muralla intentando protegerla, y en la cima de la muralla una hilera de arcos brillantes se sostenían y disparaban por si solos apuntando al cielo, y desde las torres salían rallos y luces que al momento de tocar tierra estallaban en una bola de fuego azul o morado y desde el cielo los relámpagos eran dirigidos a las torres y a los ejércitos terrenales.

En tierra los lanceros habían retomado posición formando una hilera de hombres con sus escudos arriba y sus lanzas a un costado que resistían el embiste de los espectros que se arrojaban sin pensar en el filo de las lanzas

- Avanzad – se oyó gritar a un caballero desde atrás de los escudos de lanceros.

Los lanceros cumplieron con la orden con un grito, los espectros eran aniquilados por cientos con cada paso de los lanceros, si un lancero moría otro tomaba su lugar. Los alados eran amos del cielo y desde ay podían poner en jaque a los mágicos y a los terrenales y los mágicos desde sus torres eran una fuerza terrible pero en tierra los hombres terrenales eran indetenibles. Los millares de espectros se reducían mientras que los lanceros los empujaban a la muralla incluso si una de las luces explosivas de los magos que salían de las torres lograba romper por breves instantes la formación los espectros eran repelidos por la infantería y la formación de lanceros no tardaba mucho en reponerse. La tarde estaba cayendo cuando los lanceros habían empujado al ejercito de espectros casi por completo al muro, de repente un cuerno sonó desde el este y un millar de caballos bajo por las calles de la ciudad a toda prisa barriendo con los espectros y al instante otro cuerno sonó esta vez desde el oeste y otra horda de jinetes aparecieron y cargaron contra los espectros, los lanceros rompieron filas y dejaron que los soldados de infantería entraran de lleno a la batalla los espectros eran destruidos no por cientos sino por miles, para cuando las dos caballerías se juntaron la legión de espectros se vio reducida a nada, los hombres celebraron aquella victoria con un sonoro grito colectivo dispar que se alzaba al ennegrecido cielo tormentoso, se les abrió el paso a los arietes y catapultas, para que estas cumplieran con su labor y derribaran las puertas.

POOOM, POOM el golpe que producía la cabeza de hierro solido del ariete contra la madera de la puerta retumbaba a los cuatro vientos acompañada de los gritos de los caballeros que comandaban a las pesadas maquinas

- Fuerte- rugían desde sus monturas.

- Fuerte – repetían una y otra ves

- Fue… aquel último grito fue interrumpido cuando la lluvia torrencial se detuvo de la nada y por un minuto el mundo pareció paralizarse,

Derrec no supo jamás si todos podían sentir lo mismo pero de repente el ambiente cambio por completo ya no se sentía ebrio de victoria ni asustado ni agitado ni nada, lo único que sentía era un extraño vacio en su interior como si una parte de, él hubiese muerto, y por lo que podía observar todos parecían estar asi. Y tal como había parado la lluvia de repente un extraño sonido emergió del cielo era como un rugido, un rugido de una criatura que jamás se había visto un rugido que pareció romper el alma de todos y que se extendió de una manera antinatural, de repente como una marea interminable de cosas extrañas el cielo cambio de un negro tormentoso a un verde fosforescente y de él empezó a llover nuevamente pero no agua empezaron a llover alados cientos o más bien miles era una lluvia de muertos que caían sin ningún tipo de resistencia y se estrellaban contra el suelo o los edificios era algo que jamás se había visto, si aquello era un hechizo de los magos no se tenía conocimiento de un poder de tal magnitud. Como si no bastara todo esto las nubes en el cielo comenzaron a comportarse aun más raro se abrieron formando un circulo que dejaba ver una negrura perturbadora un vacio oscuro del cual se filtraba un frio terrible que no era de ese mundo, las aves volaron en millares al mar acompañadas de las moscas que también se fueron zumbando en una nube negra que voló bajo, al poco tiempo el suelo se lleno de ratas ratones y otros animales que habían salido de sus escondrijos para alejarse y ni siquiera los entrenados caballos de guerra respondieron a las órdenes de sus jinetes y se liberaron como pudieron y huyeron también.

De aquel ojo negro nació algo una figura retorcida que emergió de aquel portal macabro un monstro con una cabeza que asemejaba a la de un caballo pero esta estaba deforme era alargada parecía la mescla entre la cara de un caballo y un dragón con cuernos dispares y dos largos colmillos que sobresalían de la mandíbula superior, envuelta en un pelaje gris y con un enorme cuello alargado, su cuerpo era alargado también como el de una serpiente cubierto de plumas en el lado derecho tenía una garra semejante a la de un grifo y la izquierda la pata de un león sus patas traseras también pertenecían a animales distintos la derecha era una pezuña como la de una cabra y la izquierda era la de un dragón, contaba con una larga cola con escamas rojas cuando termino de nacer de aquel extraño ojo en el cielo desplego dos grandes alas una asemejaba a la de los murciélagos la otra era un ala emplumada que brillaba con un peculiar color azul era una criatura gigantesca más alta que el mismísimo castillo blanco era tan grande que sus alas dejaban en tinieblas a toda la ciudad de los magos. Se poso sobre sus patas traseras en la tierra y camino completamente erguido como un hombre lo aria, camino sin prestar atención al ejercito de alados que habían caído al suelo muertos ni el ejercito de terrenales que había estado luchando a los pies de una muralla, ni a los magos que se resguardaban tras sus torres y castillos, cada paso que la criatura caminaba la realidad cambiaba los edificios flotaba o se convertían en figuras amorfas sin sentido, el fuego de los edificios se convertía en agua pero seguía quemando y comportándose como fuego, esa cosa no les prestó atención ni cuando llego a la muralla ni cuando la traspaso convirtiéndola en escombros, y como si los magos hubiesen logrado de alguna manera escapar del trance que producía ver aquella cosa comenzaron a disparar sus rayos y luces pero estas ni siquiera lograron incomodar a la criatura, esta se detuvo frente al castillo lo miro durante algunos minutos y después con la garra de grifo chasqueo los dedos y el castillo comenzó a desmoronarse de una manera imposible era como si los muros y pilares colapsaran a voluntad y rodaran todos en la misma dirección para caer al mar, cuando termino el gran y majestuoso castillo blanco se parecía mas a un gigantesco trono donde la inmensa criatura se sentó, se acomodo en su nuevo asiento y volvió a chasquear los dedos de la garra de grifo, al instante las demás torres desde donde los magos defendían su ciudad cayeron derrumbadas en un estrepito aterrados y después de que todas cayeran la criatura miro a los terrenales y les dijo con una vos que no pertenecía a ese mundo – es el fin.

De repente lo sintió algo se le había metido en cabeza y le estaba destrozando el cerebro algo había llegado después de oír la terrible vos de aquel ser, no solo Derrec todos, todo mundo parecía estar igual todo mundo parecía sentir exactamente lo mismo, nadie pudo soportarlo y un grito de dolor y agonía se elevo al cielo, aquella cosa que se le había metido en la cabeza había tomado el control de su cuerpo, tenía la espada en la mano pero solo podía verla no la sentía de hecho no sentía nada, no sintió cuando su brazo se movió descontrolado agitando el acero, no sintió la sangre del hombre que tenia a lado cuando le enterró la espada en el cuello, no sintió cuando corrió a apuñalar por la espalda al siguiente o al siguiente solo podía ver y lo que veía era otra batalla una batalla sin motivo sin banderas ni naciones una batalla campal entre personas que hace unos instantes habían peleado hombro a hombro y ahora se mataban entre sí en un frenesí asesino del cual no se veía fin, pero el solo podía verlo, quería parar quería dejar de matar pero no podía no podía ni siquiera dejar escapar una disculpa o una súplica era como si sus labios se hubiesen sellado en una mudes eterna, pero en su mente no paraba de preguntar a gritos – quien eres

- Quien eres – preguntaba sin hablar cuando podía ver al colosal monstruo sentado en su nuevo trono.

- Quien eres – preguntaba queriendo gritarlo desde las profundidades de su mente.

Menos de dos horas tardaron menos de dos hora en morir todos los sesenta mil hombres terrenales que habían acudido al llamado de sus reyes y de todos ellos solo quedo el sin ningún rasguño que no tuviera hace dos horas, y lo supo lo supo con la misma seguridad como con la que se asegura que el cielo es azul, solo quedaban él y la criatura.

- Quien eres repitió en su mente – tratando de forzar su mandíbula para liberar aquella pregunta pero no pudo aun así le respondió.

- Yo, yo soy el hijo de la nada, padre de la locura, heredero de todo lo que existe a existido o existirá, yo soy el portador de la muerte amo de la destrucción aquel que nunca duerme traedor de la ruina y la miseria señor absoluto del caos – le respondió una vos antinatural que resonaba con fuerza y violencia en su mente

- Yo soy discord – concluyo aquella vos antes de que sus ojos se serraran y lo dejaran en una oscuridad casi perpetua.


	3. sagrado juicio parte uno

El sol aquel benevolente astro que llenaba de vida el mundo y del cual se desprendía aquella aura mágica que solo algunos de su especie sentían, le habría gustado dedicar su vida a la investigación de aquel fascinante coloso llameante que día con día le regalaba a los mortales su calor y su luz, la misma que entraba por el balcón y se reflejaba de la manera más hermosa posible sobre el resplandeciente suelo de mármol pulido, se levantó de la silla donde estaba y dejo a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo para salir al balcón y sentir los rayos de su tan adorado sol, para él era como un abrazo cálido y acogedor que podía protegerlo de todo incluso de lo que sea que hubiese llegado a la santa ciudad blanca, miro la ciudad desde lo alto de la torre hermosa limpia ordenada, brillando con un esplendor dorado que resaltaba con la luz del atardecer y aun así era insignificante comparada a la visión que alguna vez tubo en la santa ciudad blanca. Dos meses habían pasado desde la profanación de la capital, pero solo dos semanas desde su caída y la muerte de su padre, una oleada de ira lo poseyó ira en contra de los impuros que habían roto el concordato e invadido sus tierras, odio en contra de los reyes y el recién autoproclamado profeta que aun y con la llegada de esa cosa, se atrevían a juzgarlo, apretó sus puños y sus dientes en un intento de contener el enojo, serró los ojos y dejo pasar el tiempo en la oscuridad, cuando su ira se disipo, soltó sus puños, dejo de apretar la mandíbula y dejo que el sol volviera a rodearlo con aquel cálido abraso que tanto le hacía falta.

- Majestad – escucho la vos del guardia tras la puerta de oro con incrustaciones de gemas

No le respondió sabía bien para que lo llamaba la hora de ver a los jerarcas había llegado aunque no sabía si lo llamaban a la audiencia que solicito o al juicio que le advirtieron que tendría, fuese cual fuese el caso debía ir.

- Majestad los jerarcas lo esperan – le confirmo el guardia sin saberlo desde el otro lado

Dio un hondo suspiro, mientras miraba una vez más al sol y sentía aquella sensación maternal que despedía con sus últimos rallos, finalmente le dio la espalda al astro, regreso a su habitación y se miro una vez más al espejo, a pesar de sus escasos veinticinco años se veía envejecido como si esas últimas dos semanas hubiesen sido dos décadas su cabello blanco plata había adquirido una tonalidad mas a la ceniza y su juvenil rostro fue marcado por las arrugas del cansancio y el desvelo pero sobre todo la tristeza, aun así había optado por ponerse la mejor de sus ropas, llevaba pantalones de lino blanco botas con adornos de oro y plata una túnica de hilo de plata sobre la cual se había colocado un peto de plata pura con zafiros azules que formaban la estrella de seis puntas que representaba no solo el estandarte de su casa sino también la bandera de la santa ciudad blanca, en un principio pensó en ponerse la capa de hilo de oro que su madre le había regalado cuando partió a la santa ciudad junto con su padre para protegerla pero al final, se decidió por la de hilo de plata que hacia juego con el resto de su aspecto y que formaba parte del uniforme de lord comandante de la guardia de la ciudad, para terminar de complementar su aspecto se había colocado un anillo en cada dedo de oro y plata con jemas que iban de verde, azul, rojo y negro, este último en señal de luto como lo marcaban las tradiciones y hasta el final se coloco la corona, estaba hecha a la medida de oro blanco con diamantes incrustados, hermosa como solo los artesanos reales podían hacerla, sin embargo habría preferido llevar la que su padre uso y su padre antes que él pero aquella corona se había perdido en la santa ciudad blanca junto con todo lo demás, pero debía portarla como único heredero de la casa Starswirl recaía en su persona el peso de ser uno de los cuatro reyes aunque seguro sería el primer rey en ser juzgado en cientos de años .

- Ya estoy listo – les dijo a los guardias mientras se miraba una vez más al espejo.

La pesada puerta se ilumino con el resplandor magenta característico del poder de los guardias que lo custodiaban, salió con la frente en alto tratando de mostrarse lo mas majestuoso posible, tras la puerta lo esperaban los guardias de armadura dorada y el lord comandante de la guardia de la ciudad que bestia totalmente de dorado, elegante y fino con una postura impecable ni un solo cabello fuera de su lugar, y aun así había algo en el que le molestaba una sonrisa burlona que disimulaba muy bien, ser Dermion de la casa lirron, ya contaba con sus cuarenta años y sin embargo su rostro estaba en mejor estado que el de el mismo príncipe ahora rey,

- Los jerarcas lo esperan majestad – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia dejando escapar por breves instantes su sonrisa burlona.

- Entonces no ágamos que esperen mas – le contesto el sin perder la elegancia que como noble debía de tener

No se intercambio ni una sola palabra mas y tanto el cómo los guardias y el lord comandante se pusieron en camino al salón del sumo concilio donde el resto de los jerarcas lo esperaban, no fue hasta que llegaron al pasillo final que el lord comandante reinicio la conversación

- ¿´nervioso majestad? – le pregunto el lord comandante con un falso tono de amistad que era difícil detectar

- ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? – le respondió con el mismo tono de amistad fingida

- La profanación de la santa ciudad blanca ha sido de lo único que se ha hablado estos días algunos incluso lo han llamado herejía – su falso tono de amistad había desaparecido, para ser sustituido por uno mucho más arrogante, lleno de satisfacción salpicado con burla

- A hora mismo hay asuntos más importantes que la profanación de la santa ciudad lord comandante confió en que el sumo concilio tenga en claro las prioridades – le respondió el joven rey con toda la educación y cortesía que le fue posible mostrar demostrándole que sus palabras no tenían efecto sobre él.

Ya estaban justo frente a la gran puerta dorada que daba paso a la sala del concilio una puerta de oro solido con figuras y relieves tallados que mostraban la historia de las cuatro grandes familias forjando aquella nación, siglos de historia resumidos en un colosal portón de oro.

- Supongo que ya lo averiguaremos – le respondió finalmente el lord comandante permitiéndose mostrar una descarada sonrisa burlona que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar.

Las puertas resplandecieron con un brillo dorado mientras se habría con lentitud dejando ver la gran sala del concilio, bacía casi por completo a excepción de los cuatro tronos que se elevaban sobre una plataforma de cuatro metros, iluminada por un gigantesco candelabro de cristales multicolor que brillaban incesantemente desde la fundación de los cuatro reinos y que si se daba crédito a los relatos seguirían brillando con la misma intensidad hasta el final de los días, las paredes por su parte eran de ópalo que brillaba con su característico multicolor y en las cuales al igual que la puerta se había grabado la historia de la raza mágica pero con mucho más detalle, el suelo era de ónice puro negro como el espacio que existe entre las estrellas, todo aquello hacía juego perfectamente con los tronos de los jerarcas, gigantes piezas de metales preciosos incrustados de piedras tan exóticas y raras que de algunas solo existían rumores sobre su existencia y desde los cuales era observado por los tres jerarcas cada uno ocupando su respectivo lugar, a la derecha se encontraba Carlof de la casa Shadow, con aquel aspecto severo que caracterizaba a los de su casa, alto y orgulloso, ya contaba con cuarenta y cinco años de edad, de rasgos toscos, con una larga cabellera negra como ónice del suelo que se juntaba con sus largas patillas, su postura era recia como el hierro vestía una armadura ligera bien ornamentada digna de un rey, al igual que la corona que llevaba. A la derecha estaba Storen de la casa Goldensky anciano, regordete pero aun así bien conservado para su edad de cabellos dorados y finos rasgos con una piel perfectamente liza bien cuidada, elegantemente vestido con finas prendas de hilo de oro enjoyado de manos y cuello, con una corona deslumbrante. Y finalmente en medio de ambos Lorbren de la casa Starfallen mas anciano que sus otros compañeros, mas alto que cualquiera de ellos delgado al punto que parecía anémico, por poco no lo reconocía, su larga cabellera azul se había recortado al ras del cuero cabelludo llevaba una túnica de seda roja sin ningún tipo de adorno metálico, descalzo y sin nada que adornara su largo cuello o sus dedos, lo único que llevaba de valor era la corona que debía portar como obligación, aun y con aquel aspecto que desentonaba con todo lo demás seguía portando aquella imagen de sabiduría y rectitud, con una mirada apacible que dejaba entrever unos ojos azul brillante como los cristales del candelabro.

Starswirl se arrodillo en cuanto se acerco lo suficiente al igual que el lord comandante y los guardias – jerarcas me presento ante ustedes – les dijo arrodillado pero con la cabeza en alto.

- De pie Dorial de la casa Starswirl – la vos de Starfallen resonó con el tono de serenidad y autoridad que todos conocían y que a diferencia de su aspecto no había cambiado.

Dorial se levantó y miro a los jerarcas preparando sus palabras para el sumo concilio, aunque Starfallen hablo antes que él.

- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? – le pregunto el rey profeta

- Espero sea la audiencia que he solicitado majestades – le respondió ocultando su preocupación y sus dudas

- Mucho me temo que ese no es el caso, el sumo concilio ha pasado mucho tiempo analizando tu difícil situación y a decidido que lo mejor en estos tiempos de confusión es no postergar mas tu juicio – le respondió con un tono que casi podría sonar triste.

Las palabras del anciano rey autoproclamado profeta le habían golpeado no solo el orgullo sino también la razón, no podía entender como el sumo concilio aquellos descendientes de los forjadores de los cuatro reinos mágicos, aquellos cuya sabiduría debería estar por encima de toda duda y en los cuales recaía el liderazgo de una raza entera, perdieran el tiempo juzgándolo por la profanación de la santa ciudad, en lugar de discutir que harían con la cosa que la habitaba ahora, no pudo contenerse mucho antes de soltar su lengua

- Jerarcas en verdad creo que hay cosas más importantes que discutir como la llegada de …

- Silencio Starswirl sabemos sobre el acontecimiento al que te refieres ya llegara el momento de hablar de eso pero ahora procederemos con el santo juicio – lo interrumpió Shadow con severidad sin dar lugar a ningún tipo de replica

Sabía bien que cuando el rey Shadow hablaba era para ordenar no para discutir y aun que por derecho de herencia él era ahora uno de los cuatro reyes y parte del sumo concilio no podía olvidar que no estaba en una audiencia sino en un juicio, se forzó a sí mismo evitar serrar los puños y continuar con su postura educada mientras pasaba aquel juicio.

- Bien en ese caso procedamos – les dijo a los tres jerarcas ocultando su enfado lo mejor que pudo.

- Hace cientos de años que no se juzga a un rey por fortuna existen protocolos y procedimientos para esta clase de situaciones, serás juzgado con severidad y justicia por nosotros los tres jerarcas en calidad de nuestro igual, sin embargo no tendrás influencia sobre tu sentencia final, lo comprendes – las palabras de Starfallen se mesclaban en tonos de serenidad y paz que de una manera extraña relajaban el ambiente

- Lo comprendo – respondió sabiendo que era la única repuesta que podía dar

- Bien entonces comencemos – le dijo Starfallen mientras se levantaba de su trono haciendo tronar sus huesos viejos, al ponerse totalmente recto, no hubo necesidad de que nadie se lo dijera sabia que debía arrodillarse de nuevo en esta ocasión no tubo valor para poner la cabeza en alto.

– yo Lorbren de la casa Starfallen te juzgo – le dijo desde lo alto casi compasivo

Shadow fue el segundo en levantarse.

- Yo Carlof de la casa Shadow te juzgo – repito él con severidad

Fiablemente Goldensky se puso de pie sin perder la elegancia aun con el sobre peso que las telas holgadas no podían ocultar

- Yo Storen de la casa Goldensky te juzgo – finalizo con arrogancia el ultimo jerarca

Aun no creía lo que estaba pasando era como si viera todo aquello en un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría pero no era así en verdad estaba siendo juzgado y debía defenderse y evitar perder el control lo último que quería era darle una razón más a los jerarcas para ser castigado

- Yo Dorial de la casa Starswirl acepto ser juzgado – les dijo aun de rodillas.

Los tres jerarcas volvieron a sentarse y él se puso de pie, los miro una vez más desde abajo esperando encontrar en ellos la sabiduría para que comprendieran lo que ocurría o la misericordia para perdonarlo.

- De que se me acusa – se apresuro a decir Dorial sabiendo que los jerarcas debían responderle por obligación.

Starfallen dio un hondo suspiro sin quitarle los ojos de encima, entrelazo los dedos de sus manos durante unos breves segundos a las ves que se inclinaba hacia el frente.

- Una pregunta difícil me temo – hiso una pequeña pausa para dar otro suspiro y después continuo – como ya te he dicho el sumo concilio ha pasado mucho tiempo discutiendo sobre tu situación y lo que debemos hacer contigo, nuestros consejeros nos pidieron acusarte de alta traición, abandonó del deber y cobardía entre otras cosas.

Aun y con su tono tranquilo y sabio las palabras de Starfallen se le clavaban como una espada llameante que le cortaban el orgullo y le hacían hervir la sangre en una rabia que apenas si podía disimular, estaba preparándose para negar aquellos cargos, pero de nuevo Starfallen se le adelanto.

- Pero creemos que los consejeros se han excedido, nosotros sabemos que no eres un traidor, ni un cobarde – la vos de Starfallen era armónica lo cual hacia que sus palabras sonaran más dulces de lo que realmente eran.

- La casa Starswirl ha pertenecido con honor y distinción al sumo concilio, desde la fundación de los cuatro reinos hasta la santa purificación si no fuera por los Starswirl quizás no estaríamos aquí hoy – fue Shadow quien había continuado, sus palabras aunque de alago sonaban con un tono mucho más áspero que el de Starfallen.

- Aun así no podemos dejar de lado la profanación de la santa ciudad blanca y tu incapacidad para protegerla, ha sido una catástrofe, que quizás no podamos reparar – retomo la palabra Starfallen moviendo ligeramente la cabeza como si negara algo.

- Más aun ha sido una herejía – dijo Goldensky contribuyendo finalmente al juicio con aquel tono arrogante que tanto le gustaba usar.

La palabra se le grabo en la mente como un hierro al rojo vivo se grabaría sobre la piel "herejía" uno de los peores crímenes del cual se podía ser acusado algo que estaba más allá de la traición, un crimen que siempre se pagaba con la muerte, le fue imposible no sentir miedo de aquella palabra, se negó a creer que el sumo concilio se atreviera a acusar a un rey de herejía se negaba a creerlo porque si lo creía estaría perdido.

- ¿Herejía? – solo pudo repetir esa misma palabra con un confundido tono de pregunta, sin evitar visualizar la sonrisa burlona del lord comandante.

- De que otra manera deberíamos interpretar la profanación de la santa ciudad blanca, capital de nuestra nación, herencia de los fundadores, símbolo de nuestra grandeza – la vos de Goldensky resonaba con sincera molestia e indignación a la vez que le dirigía una lasciva mirada de desprecio absoluto.

Luchaba contra el pánico que lo invadía, sabia hacia donde se dirigía el juicio, y no le gustaba para nada esa dirección, estuvo a punto de gritarle a Goldensky una serie de insultos que iban desde ególatra hasta hijo de perra pero se contuvo, logro enfriar su cabeza lo más rápido que pudo y por sobre todo evito serrar los puños. – Sumos jerarcas entenderán que cuando los alados y los terrenales atacaron a la vez…

- Espere un minuto, quiere decir que los impuros han renovado su alianza impía – lo interrumpió Shadow, cuestionándolo con una mano en alto, dedicándole una mirada seria y fría como un hielo.

- Nnn no mi señor hasta donde sabemos siguen en guerra – le respondió inseguro.

- Y aun a si los impuros lograron eludir tus defensas, desembarcar en la sagrada ciudad y profanarla con sus sucias pisadas – de nuevo Goldensky había retomado su participación restregándole aquello en la cara

Le hubiese gustado negar aquello decir que lo que el jerarca gordo decía era una mentira pero, aunque le hiciera rabiar las palabras de Goldensky eran verdad había permitido la profanación de la santa ciudad.

- Si sumos jerarcas, la profanación de la ciudad santa fue mi error – les confeso sintiendo como el peso de la vergüenza forzaba su mirada al suelo

Los jerarcas lo miraron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos que se extendían prolongando una agonía silenciosa, finalmente el silencio se rompió con un hondo y largo suspiro de Starfallen

- Entonces no nos queda otro remedio, con dolor en el corazón el sumo concilio debe hacer su acusación – le advirtió Starfallen desde lo alto de su trono con lo que parecía sincera tristeza – Dorial de la casa Starswirl el sumo concilio te acusa de herejía – termino Starfallen reclinándose sobre el respaldo de su trono

Su destino estaba sellado lo supo de inmediato había pasado demasiado tiempo en cortes como esa, la herejía se pagaba con la vida no había duda, confiaba en que su apellido le diera una muerte rápida, la idea de luchar y tratar de escapar le paso por la cabeza en un fugaz relampagueo, pero inmediatamente la rechazo no conseguiría más que una agónica muerte lenta a manos de un verdugo en una sucia mazmorra, no él prefería irse con dignidad si la ejecución iba a ser su final quería ser ejecutado en el balcón de una torre por la cuchilla bien afilada de la guillotina sintiendo el dulce abraso del sol, a si que decidió conservar la compostura.

- Lo entiendo sumos jerarcas – les dijo levantando una vez más la cabeza para verlos a los ojos a todos y cada uno de ellos, con lo que él consideraba valor u orgullo.

- Bien – le respondió Starfallen rascándose ligeramente el mentón

Dorial sabía que es lo que vendría a continuación, los jerarcas lo desprenderían de su nombre y de su rango, lo forzarían a renunciar a la corona y le dirían cuando, donde y como le arrebatarían su vida, lo peor de todo es que lo acepto más rápido de lo que a el mismo le hubiese gustado admitir, quizás fuese porque ya no tenía razonas para vivir, los impuros le habían quitado el amor de su vida, la criatura que nació del cielo a su padre, que mas daba si los jerarcas le arrebataban la vida, quizás en la muerte por fin podría librarse del dolor y la tristeza que carcomían su alma, quizás en la muerte encontraría refugio de aquello que habitaba las ruinas de la santa ciudad blanca y cuya presencia se sentía aun ha barios miles de kilómetros. Pero aun con todo esto había algo en el que le suplicaba que no aceptara la muerte tan fácil, algo en su interior le decía que siguiera viviendo, pero no podía decir que era no tenía hijos y todos sus familiares ahora estaban muertos, que podría atarlo a ese mundo mortal, se lo preguntaba en silencio reflexionando, mientras su mente se alejaba de aquel salón, hasta que escucho como Starfallen se aclaro la garganta, para hablar , fue cuando dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y volvió a prestar atención a los jerarcas quería escucharlos decir las palabras "condenado a muerte" salir de la boca de todos y cada uno de ellos quería que lo dijeran fuerte y claro para que no hubiese errores, de pronto lo decidió en una fracción de segundo hiso un juramento con sigo mismo "no me oirán suplicar" lo había decidido. Contenía el aliento mientras miraba como los ojos de Starfallen se le clavaban justo en los suyos y se inclinaba al frente despegando su espalda del respaldo del trono, podía sentir como había perdido control total de su corazón ya que este estaba golpeando con muchísima más fuerza el pecho en lo que definitivamente era miedo.

- Cuéntanos como cayeron los escudos de la santa ciudad – le pregunto con seriedad, el anciano jerarca

La pregunta lo confundió en extremo no era la pregunta en si era el hecho de que no había escuchado las palabras que estaba esperando escuchar, se quedo boquiabierto unos cuantos segundos incluso perdió la postura recta y orgullosa que tenia por una torpe, con la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible que se movía por toda la cámara del concilio, trato de hablar pero solo le salían leves quejidos, que eran cortados de golpe tan pronto empezaban, mientras que los jerarcas lo miraban esperando su respuesta impacientes.

- Perdón no comprendo – fue lo único que pudo decir cuando por fin logro recuperarse.

- Tu padre Werling Starswirl se llevo a los hermanos Sacredshield los más poderosos hechiceros en cuanto a magia protectora que teníamos a la santa ciudad para asegurar su pureza hasta que terminara la guerra, como fue que los terrenales y los alados pudieran romper semejante poder de protección – le respondió Starfallen con paciencia

Aquello lo dejo aun peor de lo que ya estaba, no que el jerarca le repitiera la pregunta esta vez lo que de verdad lo hiso despegarse del mundo fue escuchar aquel apellido "Sacredshield" de inmediato las imágenes de la hermosa mujer que alguna vez llevo ese apellido se aglomeraron en su memoria de golpe, podía verla pasear en los verdes jardines del castillo descalza con un vestido de seda blanca correteando, con una corona de hiervas en la cabeza y una sonrisa perfecta en todo el sentido de la palabra, podía recordarla sumergiendo sus pies descalzos en las fuentes, ocultándose detrás de una de las estatuas de mármol que decoraban los jardines para segundos después sorprenderlo saltando frente a él, todo aquello hiso que el tiempo se congelara por breves instantes y después vino el duro golpe de tristeza que resintió el corazón y de nuevo se encontró en la sala del concilio.

- Yo, yo a aun no lo entiendo – les dijo Dorian a duras penas con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- Solo queremos que nos digas como cayeron los escudos nada mas – resonó con severidad la vos profunda y ronca de Shadow , a la vez que golpeaba el brazo del trono con un puñetazo.

Las palabras ásperas y fuertes de Shadow fueron justo lo que necesitaba para por fin volver a la realidad aunque ni así lograba entender por qué los jerarcas le preguntaban acerca de eso, retomo como pudo una postura adecuada, respiro un par de veces y después hablo

- Sumos jerarcas pensé que mi padre había mandado cartas al concilio con respecto a ese asunto – les respondió lo más estable que pudo.

- Tu padre no está siendo juzgado el día de hoy, quien está frente a nosotros eres tú y encima acusado del crimen de herejía, responde a nuestras preguntas – fue Goldensky quien hablo de nuevo con aquel tono que derrochaba desprecio, en esta ocasión sí que había perdido la elegancia parecía como si se fuese a arrojar del trono directo a él,

Starfallen levanto ambas manos con suma lentitud, tanto Shadow como Goldensky miraron atentos como las manos huesudas del sumo jerarca se alzaban pacíficamente inclinándose ligeramente a ambos lados, Shadow se reacomodo sutilmente en su asiento y Goldensky regreso a su postura anterior con lo que parecía algo a medio camino entre el respeto y el miedo bajando la cabeza, Starfallen miro rápidamente a sus dos colegas antes de bajar las manos y regresar su mirada al acusado

- Starswirl el sumo concilio necesita escuchar sobre esto de tu propia boca es importante para definir ciertas cosas con respecto a tu…futuro – concluyo Starfallen dudando en esa última palabra, que quiso disimular con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro apacible y una mirada tranquila, aunque Dorial sabía que había querido decir sentencia.

Aquello le cambio la visión de su situación actual su apellido le había comprado algo más que una muerte rápida le había garantizado un verdadero juicio, la oportunidad de defenderse de aquel crimen, aun podía ser encontrado inocente aun podía rescatar el honor de la casa Starswilr, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con la verdad aunque esta jugara en su contra.

- pidieron que contara sobre como cayeron los escudos – les pregunto una vez más para estar seguro de lo que sus jueces le pedían, los tres jerarcas asintieron a la vez en silencio enfocando sus miradas en el.

- Bien - les dijo mientras recordaba todo. No necesito esforzarse mucho, recordaba hasta el último detalle de aquella fatídica noche una vez que lo tuvo todo bastante claro procedió a narrarlo.

- Fue el quinto día del mes, unos de nuestros vigías detectaron una flota terrenal de doscientas naves, se desplazaba por la corriente de las sirenas dirigiéndose directo al tercer grupo de torres, informe a mi padre de esto, le pedí autorización para llevar todos los barcos que teníamos a las torres y recibirlos con fuego y destrucción, pero él se negó me ordeno que llevara los barcos mar adentro y me posicionara detrás de la flota terrenal y así lo hice, salí a la mañana siguiente con cuatrocientos barcos a mar abierto, pasamos seis días con sus noches en alta mar, en la mañana del séptimo día recibí la carta de mi padre ordenándome que pusiera rumbo a las torres, de nuevo cumplí con mis órdenes, ordene desplegar todas las velas incluso usamos hechizos para acelerar las corrientes de viento, llegamos en el anochecer del segundo día, la flota terrenal intentaba llegar a las torres y destruirlas o al menos eso pensamos, mi padre defendía la torre principal, cuando llegamos desde atrás rodeándolos ordene a los pirománticos que dispararan fuego hacia las naves terrenales, apenas si habíamos conseguido hundir cuatro de sus naves cuando un cuerno rugió desde uno de los barcos de la flota, la madre noche según recuerdo que se llamaba, los marineros terrenales se rendían a gritos mientras que tiraban sus armas por la borda, igual los que habían logrado desembarcar en las torres, todos se rindieron, todos se arrodillaron y todos, tiraron sus armas – hiso una pausa de su narración, para observar a sus jueces los cuales lo miraban desde sus tronos con total atención, Dorial tomo una gran bocanada de aire y después retomo aquella narración – después de que los impuros se rindieran me reuní con mi padre en la torre principal, le suplique que me dejara prenderle fuego a la flota terrenal y lanzar al mar los huesos ennegrecidos de los impuros, pero se negó, mi padre era compasivo incluso con los impuros me ordeno encadenar a todos los terrenales y llevarlos a las catacumbas de la santa ciudad hay donde la porquería se acumula el lugar perfecto para los de su especie, de saber lo que ocurriría habría desobedecido a mi padre y habría hecho arder sus barcos junto con esas miserables ratas, pero no lo sabía así que cumplí las ordenes de mi padre, mis hombres abordaron barco por barco encadenado a cada impuro que encontramos, en total capturamos mil trescientos veinticinco que fueron llevados por el desagüé de la ciudad, yo mismo abrí el escudo de protección de los Sacredshield para pasar al primer grupo de prisioneros, los encerramos en las celdas bajo la sagrada ciudad, metíamos a los mas que podíamos en una sola como tortura, creímos que dejándolos en la oscuridad con el agua de los drenajes llegándoles hasta los hombros, les aflojaría la lengua para la mañana siguiente, pero…

Dorial se detuvo de golpe sabiendo bien lo que venía, era algo que no quería contar, algo que ensuciaría eternamente el apellido Starswirl, además de la vergüenza no quería contar aquello ya que aquello no solo fue la causa de la profanación de la santa ciudad, aquello era lo que le había arrebatado a su más grande amor, de repente le llegaron las imágenes a la cabeza, las imágenes de aquel terrenal maldito de barba y bigotes retorcidos, su cabello enmarañado, su hedor a ron barato y sudor, pero sobretodo recordaba la sonrisa amarillenta que le dedico especialmente a él cuando azoto los barrotes de la celda justo en su cara. Por primera vez en todo el juicio se permitió serrar los puños para contener su ira.

- Continua, por favor – le pidió con gentileza Starfallen

Dorial trago saliva antes de hablar de nuevo – pero en algún punto de la noche lograron liberarse, mataron a los guardias a todos y cada uno de ellos aun sin armas los terrenales tienen una gran fuerza bruta les rompían el cuello o los golpeaban hasta matarlos, no tardaron mucho en encontrar la salida de las cloacas, aun no estoy seguro de si fue suerte o estaba planificado pero los impuros emergieron en el tercer sector tras la tercer muralla, comenzaron a hacer un desastre en la ciudad mataban a quien vieran, fuese parte de la armada o no, comenzaron a prenderle fuego a las casas y locales incluso a los sagrados templos, veíamos el humo desde el castillo, creímos que intentaban tomar la ciudad desde adentro pero era ridículo si solo contaban con poco más de mil hombres, mi padre se había ido a la tercer muralla para asegurarse de que los impuros no contaminaran el resto de la ciudad, me ordeno permanecer en el castillo para defenderlo pero no le hice caso, no estaba dispuesto a permitir la profanación de la santa ciudad sin darle un justo castigo a los impuros, vacié las guarniciones del castillo y me dirigí a la tercer muralla, los teníamos acorralados mis fuerzas los habían empujado hasta la muralla donde mi padre los esperaba, estábamos a nada de aplastarlos, cuando…

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y una poderosa fuerza le estrujo el corazón en un ataque de tristeza que creía que no podría volver a sentir, en ese momento más que nunca olvido donde y con quien estaba, dejo que sus puños se serraran, su mandíbula se apretó asiendo rechinar los dientes, serró sus ojos percibiendo lo que vendría a continuación, finalmente dejo escapar una solitaria lagrima, que dejo correr desde la mejilla hasta su mentón y que finalmente cayó al suelo, antes de levantar la cabeza una vez más para mirar directo a sus jueces.

- Nos enteramos de que la batalla había sido solo una distracción, para cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que planeaban los impuros ya era demasiado tarde - les conto aun con los puños serrados temblando de coraje e impotencia

- ¿Cuántos impuros profanaron el castillo? – le pregunto Starfallen

- Uno – le respondió con suma rapidez, sabía muy bien eso

- Uno ¿estás seguro? – pregunto incrédulo Starfallen frunciendo el ceño

- Si sumo jerarca se escabullo en las sombras como un cobarde espero a que los suyos nos provocaran, de alguna forma se quito el hedor de la porquería en alguna de nuestras fuentes, mato a un buen ciudadano y le robo las prendas, debió entrar al castillo cuando desobedecí a mi padre y lleve a la guarnición a la batalla, los sirvientes debieron confundirlo con un ciudadano asustado que buscaba refugio, llevaba escondido entre sus ropas una daga la cual uso para matar a tres sirvientes, dos guardias que custodiaban la cámara del escudo y a los tres hermanos Sacredshield…vi caer los escudos justo cuando estaba en las puertas del castillo, pero me negaba a creerlo, use un hechizo de transportación directo a la cámara del escudo, Laira Sacredshield estaba muerta el maldito impuro le había cortado la garganta de lado a lado, sin decoro sin una pisca de piedad, sus dos hermanos habían muerto calcinados, por la explosión que provoco terminar con un hechizo de tal poder de forma repentina, así cayeron los escudos – les informo con una vos temblorosa acompañada de una respiración agitada.

- ¿Qué paso con el acecino? – pregunto Shadow.

- Murió consumido por la explosión – le respondió al instante.

Los tres jerarcas se quedaron callados unos minutos como si estuvieran analizando lo que les acababa de decir barias cosas se dibujaron en las caras tanto de Shadow como de Goldensky, expresiones de duda, angustia, enfado y confusión, sin embargo el rostro de Starfallen parecía estar congelado en aquella expresión pacifica y savia sin perder nunca de vista a su acusado, los otros dos jerarcas se acercaron al profeta sutilmente para susurrarle al oído y recibir una respuesta igual de sutil de parte de él, cuando su charla secreta termino los otros dos jerarcas volvieron a sus asientos y retomaron la postura que tenían antes, Starfallen volvió a dirigir su mirada al acusado.

- ¿nos hablas con la verdad Starswirl? – el tono de Starfallen había cambiado al igual que su mirada ahora se parecía más a la de Shadow, no quedaba rastro de amabilidad o misericordia en aquella pregunta solo seriedad, al igual que sus ojos que hace algunos momentos parecían cálidos y compasivos ahora eran fríos y severos.

Dorial dudo un poco en responder teniendo en cuanta la nueva actitud de Starfallen, quizás es que ya habían decidido cuál sería la sentencia, o más bien cuando la llevarían a cabo después de todo lo único que había hecho en aquel juicio había sido relatarles a los jerarcas el error que causo la muerte de los primogénitos de una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas de los cuatro reinos y la profanación de la santa ciudad blanca, la verdad le había jugado en contra como el mismo lo había predicho pero su padre le enseño que la verdad siempre debía usarcé como defensa pues esta era solida cual roca y las mentiras por fuertes o creíbles que sean terminarían derribándose tarde o temprano, había hecho lo correcto o al menos eso se diría de camino a la guillotina, levanto la cabeza con orgullo sabiendo que si bien lo acusaban de herejía no podrían acusarlo nunca de mentiroso. – Si sumos jerarcas podría jurarlo – les respondió dando un paso al frente con la cabeza en alto y una mirada desafiante

Starfallen pasó una mano por su rostro sobándose la frente un par de segundos antes de dejar escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio – no hace falta Starswirl el sumo concilio cree en tus palabras – le respondió con cansancio.

De repente Sarfallen parecía haber envejecido otros diez años, se había derrumbado en su trono y parecía no estar mirando a ningún lado en particular – por hoy hemos terminado – le dijo a su acusado sin prestarle atención como si este hubiese dejado de importarle.

Dorial no sabía que estaba pasando creyó que tras la historia de cómo cayeron los escudos lo siguiente que escucharía seria la sentencia pero al parecer el profeta jerarca tenía otros asuntos que tratar aparentemente de mayor importancia

- Mis señores yo pensé que …

- Retírate Dorial el sumo concilio debe tratar asuntos de suma importancia continuaremos por la mañana con tu sagrado juicio – Starfallen lo interrumpió antes de que terminara.

Dorial no quería esperar a mañana sabía bien que cosa discutirían los miembros del sumo concilio, el sabia cual sería su destino sin importar cuantos días o semanas postergaran su sentencia esta seguiría siendo la misma lo ejecutarían no había duda de ello pero quería saber que acción tomaría el sumo concilio con respecto a la criatura que habitaba en las ruinas de la santa ciudad blanca, se lleno de valor en un instante y comenzó a avanzar a los tronos de los jerarcas con pasos agigantados decidido a confrontarlos.

- Sumos jerarcas debo saber que pasara con la cria…

De nuevo fue interrumpido pero esta vez no por los jerarcas sino por el lord comandante que se había movido de su lugar por primera vez en todo el juicio y que lo sujetaba con fuerza del brazo con la espada en la otra mano y los dos guardias a pocos centímetros tras de él con el acero desenfundado.

Dorial no tuvo más remedio que detenerse en seco y mirar a los jerarcas esperando que le respondieran,

Starfallen pareció recuperar el interés en el acusado depositando en el nuevamente una mirada un poco más cálida – mañana Dorial, mañana tus preguntas serán respondidas y el sumo concilio te dará su veredicto, pero hoy debemos discutir asuntos de suma importancia - le dijo Starfallen con aquel tono apacible que resonaba a sabiduría.

- Pero jerarcas debo saber – insistió Dorial.

- Mañana te lo prometo solo te pido un poco de fe, retírate por favor – le contesto Starfallen con serenidad.

El lord comandante interpreto por su cuenta las palabras del jerarca profeta, jalando al rey juzgado del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera de la sala del concilio a lo cual Dorial respondió sacudiéndose el agarre del lord comandante y dándose la vuelta por su propia cuenta con un sabor amargo de impotencia en la boca, no se despidió de los jerarcas ni agradeció su tiempo como siempre había hecho desde que tenía memoria, en cuanto se volteo comenzó a caminar a las puertas de oro que se habrían nuevamente con aquel resplandor dorado escoltado por los guardias y el lord comandante, de camino a sus habitaciones.


	4. larga noche de consuelo

El manto de estrellas cobijaba con especial brillo la ciudad dorada aquella noche con la luna llena cual fiel guardiana del sueño, sin embargo en ese momento era más que claro que el sueño no llegaría a Dorial, las preguntas e inquietudes le habían arrebatado el poco que la tristeza y el dolor le habían dejado, miro la luna desde el balcón mientras respiraba un frio viento nocturno que le congelaba los pulmones por alguna razón le gustaba la sensación del frio entrando a su cuerpo, así como le gustaba el cálido abraso que el sol le daba, y que no podía esperar a sentir a la mañana siguiente aunque ahora sí que estaba seguro de que sería el ultimo si bien los jerarcas habían optado por postergar unas horas más su juicio él sabía bien cuál sería su sentencia final _condenado a muerte_ casi podía escuchar la vos severa de Shadow dictaminando la sentencia final - _siempre es Shadow quien dicta sentencia lo sabe todo el mundo_ - le recordó su mente inquieta. Fue inevitable para el dirigir su mirada a la corona que había dejado sobre su almohadilla correspondiente que reposaba sobre aquel pilar de cuarzo verde, la miro un largo rato preguntándose qué pensaría su padre de todo eso, preguntándose si él hubiese permitido que el sumo concilio lo llamara hereje y lo enjuiciara, - _no él habría sido más fuerte, se habría negado a ser juzgado, se habría levantado contra el sumo concilio de ser necesario_ - le recrimino su conciencia y por un momento contemplo nuevamente la opción de levantarse el mismo contra los otros jerarcas, pero ya era demasiado tarde hay en su jaula de oro como convocaría a los abanderados de los Starswirls y cuantos realmente les quedaban, la gran mayoría de los señores que habían jurado lealtad a la casa Starswirl se habían marchado a la santa ciudad blanca junto con sus ejércitos siguiendo a su padre para asegurar que el gran tesoro de los cuatro reinos se mantuviera pura y todo lo que estaba en aquella ciudad había muerto, -_¿Quiénes me quedan?_- se pregunto a si mismo Dorial y la respuesta fue aplastante -_nadie_- no tenia aliados a los cuales recurrir los únicos abanderados de su padre que no marcharon a la santa ciudad fueron los Sacredshield que si bien aun contaban con un pequeño ejército de quince mil hechiceros jamás se opondrían al sumo concilio y mucho menos por el Starswirl que rompió el juramento de llevar sana y salva a su hija. Fue difícil tragarse tan amarga dosis de verdad pero finalmente la deslizo a su interior estaba solo no le quedaba ni una sola espada fiel, desvió la mirada de la corona y la dirigió a las botellas de vino que los sirvientes cambiaban diariamente desde que lo habían puesto hay a esperar su juicio y que sin embargo las había ignorado durante todo ese tiempo hasta ahora, que quería olvidar todo y dejarse llevar por el sueño. Tomo la botella entre sus manos y la inclino para verter el liquido en el cáliz de oro que le habían dejado las sirvientas, dudo un poco en si debía continuar con lo que estaba haciendo pero luego recordó que el día de mañana sería ejecutado así que se lleno la copa y en cuanto el liquido estuvo a punto de desbordarse del cáliz lo apresuro a su boca, era un vino dulce con barios años de añejamiento era el tipo de vino que los jerarcas bebían, un vino que para un plebeyo costaría una vida de ahorro y trabajo, aunque aquello era lo último que le importaba, lo que de verdad quería era olvidar o quedarse dormido cualquiera de las dos le serbia, se empino el cáliz aun mas, el dulce liquido se le derramaba por las comisuras de los labios manchando la túnica de hilo de plata y el peto de plata pura, una vez terminado el vino relleno el cáliz y de nuevo se atraganto, sintiendo como una oleada de furia lo poseía, el cáliz quedo vacio al poco tiempo, Dorial no sabía por qué el vino en lugar de calmar su ira solo la aumentaba, la sangre le hirvió una vez mas pero en esta ocasión no debía guardar la compostura con nadie, arrojo el cáliz con furia al majestuoso espejo que tenía a lado de la cama y este estallo en mil pedazos pero ni así calmo su ira, tomo la botella de la que estaba bebiendo y también la estrello en una de las paredes manchando de rojo los elegantes tapices de ceda que la decoraban, no le basto con aquello así que levantó con su magia el resto de la colección de botellas que tenia y las arrojo por todas partes y de nuevo su ira solo aumento, dejo que un grito rabioso saliera desde lo profundo de su alma y con él una explosión de fuerza que termino por volcar la cama, tirar los muebles y estrellar los otros espejos que aun quedaban en su habitación, todo quedo en un catastrófico estado de caos, y aun así no quedo satisfecho aun sentía el odio y la amargura corriéndole por las venas, pero simplemente ya no tenía nada mas con que desquitarse todo lo que podía romperse se había roto con su explosión hasta el mismísimo suelo de mármol pulido se había rallado y estrellado en algunas partes donde los muebles habían rebotado, los tapices que decoraban las paredes habían sido manchados o raidos por la fuerza de la explosión y su guarda ropa se encontraba regado por todo el suelo al igual que su joyería.

Respiraba agitadamente pensando en que mas podría destruir, en que mas podría evocar toda la frustración que sentía, seguía de pie en el mismo lugar en donde había generado su explosión de fuerza con su atuendo de lord comandante manchado de vino y su cabellera ceniza desarreglada cayéndole sobre su cara sudorosa, cuando sin avisar las puertas de su habitaciones se abrieron, al principio pensó que serian los guardias que por fin se habían atrevido a ver qué era lo que le pasaba al rey hereje pero en lugar de divisar las armaduras doradas de los guardias y las lanzas, vio un vestido de seda dorada y unas charolas flotantes, quien visitaba al rey enjuiciado era Clover su sirvienta personal desde los quince años.

- Por los dioses majestad ¿se encuentra bien? – le pregunto preocupada su joven sirvienta sin perder la concentración de su hechizo de levitación.

Era una joven muy bonita de rizados cabellos castaños labios gruesos, piel cobriza y unos enormes ojos almendrados que la delataba como parte de las rasas inferiores de los magos aquellos que nacían para servir a los superiores tenía una cara en forma de manzana con mejillas redondas, salpicada de pecas que terminaban de darle ese aire de ternura que la embolia a pesar de que era baja de estatura su cuerpo era atractivo sus pechos no eran muy abundantes pero su cintura tenia vueltos locos a todos los sirvientes, a más de la mitad de los guardias de la ciudad dorada y a uno que otro señor que de no ser porque la joven servía a la familia Starswirl la hubiesen tomado, de hecho recordaba que su padre muchas veces recibía ofertas de otros grandes señores y sus hijos para comprársela pero siempre terminaba declinándolas por petición de el ya que a pesar de que Clover fuese unos cuantos años menor que él, había adquirido cariño con la sirvienta. La miro un rato sin decir nada contemplando la mirada de preocupación y miedo que tenia, llevaba puesto un vestido de seda sin mangas desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, junto con un cinturón de cuero con hebillas de oro solido, que ayudaba a resaltar sus caderas, llevaba sandalias de suela acolchada envueltas en ceda dorada, su cuello era decorado con un hermoso collar de oro en forma de flor y en sus brazos se enroscaban bellas serpientes una de plata y otra de oro, finalmente en sus manos llevaba un anillo de oro en el meñique con un ónice negro al igual que Dorial en señal de luto por su señor, para los impuros esa sirvienta pasaría por reina pero en los cuatro reinos hasta los sirvientes debían verse dignos y elegantes. La ira del joven rey se desvaneció instantáneamente y en su lugar sintió vergüenza de lo que había hecho, había caído presa de una rabieta infantil y su sirvienta, su amiga lo había visto, Dorial no pudo decirle nada ni siquiera pudo seguir mirándola en su lugar levantó con su magia la mesa que estaba patas arriba en un rincón y también recoloco la cama en su lugar junto con el colchón a pesar de que los pilares que sostenían el techo y las cortinas de seda de la cama se habían vuelto astillas en la explosión.

- Pon la cena en la mesa – le dijo Dorial mientras se sentaba en su cama evitando tener contacto visual con su sirvienta.

Ella obedeció las indicaciones de su rey y amigo, levito las charolas cubiertas hasta la mesa y también acomodo una de las sillas para que su señor se sentara, sin que nadie le diera la orden comenzó a limpiar la habitación de su majestad, con sus hechizos separaba los pedazos de muebles y los re ensamblaba para posteriormente acomodarlos en algún punto de la habitación y seguir recogiendo. Dorial se dio cuenta de eso y a pesar de la vergüenza tuvo que forzarse a decirle algo a Clover – deja eso, no es necesario puedes retirarte – le dijo sin poder mirarla.

La chica lo miro con sus enormes ojos almendrados y le dedico una sonrisa de amistad sin parar de usar sus hechizos, se acerco a él y le puso sus delicadas manos bajo su barbilla para levantar suavemente su cabeza y hacer que el rey la mirara. Los ojos azules esmeralda de Starswirl se encontraron con los cafés chocolate de Clover

- Lo sé, pero quiero acompañarlo majestad – le dijo la sirvienta a la vez que tenía el atrevimiento de darle un abraso sin pedir antes permiso.

El joven rey sintió el calor de su amiga y el latido de su corazón aquella sensación era comprable con el cálido sentimiento que le dejaba el sol en su punto más alto eso le bastó no solo para permitir que Clover lo siguiera abrasando, el mismo respondió al abraso rodeando a la sirvienta con sus brazos, permanecieron entrelazados durante barios minutos quizás una hora entera, sin decirse ni una palabra el uno al otro solo se abrasaban finalmente Dorial se separo de ella rompiendo el largo abraso y se puso de pie para ayudarla a arreglar el desorden que el mismo había causado. Siguieron sin hablar hasta que el cuarto quedo recogido tanto Dorial necesitaba ese momento de silencio como Clover conocía a su amigo para reconocer cuando no quería hablar. La habitación del rey fue arreglada casi por completo la mayoría de los muebles lograron ser reparados y los que estaban demasiado dañados los coloco en un rincón, las manchas de vino no pudieron ser retiradas de los tapices que cubrían las paredes, a pesar de las cosas que no pudieron arreglarse el dormitorio real pareció recuperar un poco de su antigua gloria.

Clover estaba de rodillas frente a uno de los espejos usando un hechizo de reparación para tratar de arreglar la fisuras que había dejado, tubo que concentrarse más de lo habitual para lograr que la fisura se fuera desvaneciendo con forme pasaba la mano por ella, después de un par de intentos fallidos logro repararlo, Dorial ya se había sentado a la mesa pero no quería comer solo, por lo cual espero a su sirvienta.

- Tu magia a mejorado – le comento Dorial dejando salir una sincera sonrisa

- Mil gracias majestad aunque jamás habría podido dominar la magia a este nivel si no hubiese sido por usted y su paciencia – le respondió un poco sonrojada la muchacha.

Aquello no era cierto del todo si bien Dorial había tomado como pupila improvisada a Clover el talento de la hechicera menor era excepcional claro bajo los estándares de las rasas inferiores, pero lo que más valoraba Dorial era la amistad y lealtad que le predicaba su sirvienta.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo Clover – le dijo finalmente mirando como la chica se quedaba de pie frente a él con aquella mirada perdida que ponía cuando no encontraba que mas hacer o como tratarlo, a veces se olvidaba que él era un príncipe o a veces olvidaba que ella era una sirvienta y se comportaba demasiado afectiva o poco respetuosa con su amigo y cuando lo recordaba ponía aquella mirada.

- Ha sido un honor servirle majestad pero me temo que esto es lo mas que puedo hacer por esta noche – le respondió ella con los modales y posturas de una sirvienta real

Dorial capto de inmediato lo que Clover quería decirle, siempre que era el momento de despedirse ella misma separaba a la sirvienta de la amiga y dejaba solo a la sirvienta como si así fuese más fácil.

- Con su permiso majestad quisiera retirarme – de nuevo la sirvienta era la que hablaba con la cabeza agachada y la postura rígida

- No – le respondió el rey imitando la técnica de su amiga – me acompañaras a cenar – fue mas una orden que una petición.

Clover no supo qué hacer se le veía la confusión en el rostro a pesar de los muchos años que había servido a los Starswirl no había escuchado ese tono de vos a excepción del padre de Dorial.

- Pero majestad ya es tarde yo solo venia a dejar la cena además no sería correcto que una sirvienta compartiera la comida con un rey – en esta ocasión quien le respondió fue una amalgama de entre la sirvienta y la amiga, aquello no era raro en Clover siempre había sido muy cuidadosa de no levantar ninguna sospecha ni juicio cuando había ojos mirándolos se limitaba a ser la sirvienta del joven príncipe.

- no me interesa si es o no es correcto, te he pedido que me acompañes a cenar y deja de llamarme majestad – le dijo Dorial mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba con calma a la sirvienta.

Clover rompió su postura rígida de sirvienta y en su lugar tomo una más insegura una que delataba lo confundida que se sentía

- pero majestad los guardias, si me quedo más tiempo pensaran que … no es apropiado que una sirvienta se quede asolas con su rey a tan altas oras de la noche correrán rumores mancharía su buen nombre – aquella era la vos de su amiga una vos de preocupación una voz protectora.

Dorial no pudo evitar sonreír, apenas si pudo suprimir su risa entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería su sirvienta era esa clase de rumores de los que siempre habían tratado con tanto esmero de evitar pero aquello ya no importaba

- Clover mi querida amiga – le dijo mientras le colocaba una gentil mano en el hombro y la miraba con mucho cansancio - estas protegiendo algo que ya no existe – las palabras le salieron sin dificultad hacia horas que sabia aquello – el apellido Starswirl ha caído en desgracia y no por los chismes de un guardia boca floja o las habladurías de un mayordomo, ha sido mi incapacidad para evitar la profanación de la santa ciudad blanca, han sido los errores que he cometido y que le costaron la vida a mi amada Laira, ha sido mi herejía – termino el aun con su mano en el hombro de su amiga y una mirada que derrochaba tristeza

- ¿herejía? – la vos de Clover se había quebrado en un doloroso lamento de realidad – no – dijo con dificultad como si aquello cambiara el destino, miro a su amigo con sincero miedo y angustia en sus ojos, su respiración se acelero y su corazón comenzó a latir incontrolable – no pueden – escupió mientras se quitaba la mano de Dorial de encima y se alejaba de el unos cuantos pasos - no pueden, no pueden acusarlo de algo así es un rey uno de los cuatro jerarcas el ultimo Starswirl, no pueden – la vos de la chica se había convertido en un sollozo a la vez que intentaba inútilmente evitar derramar lagrimas, las cuales ya estaban desbordándosele de los ojos – no pueden, no pueden acusarlo de herejía, no pueden – repitió un par de veces más antes de quedarse sin palabras.

Herejía el peor crimen que existía en los cuatro reinos castigado con la pena máxima - _todo el mundo lo sabe_ - se recordó a sí mismo al ver como se había puesto Clover, finalmente se decidió a acercarse a ella, la chica estaba temblando recargada en uno de los pilares de marfil que sostenían el techo y decoraban la habitación real, le tomo con delicadeza sus temblorosas manos y dejo que la joven sirvienta le diera otro abraso y derramara sus lagrimas en el - _me equivoque no estoy solo_ - lo reconforto su pensamiento - _la tengo a ella_ - el solo hecho de pensar en que aun quedaba alguien que lloraría su muerte le hiso sentir calor en su interior, una sensación de bienestar. Finalmente la sirvienta acepto la invitación de su rey y ambos se sentaron a la mesa para cenar.

Era una cena de tres platos perfecta para una persona, el primer plato era codorniz azada en vino tinto, Clover calentó el plato con su magia antes de destaparlo, cuando retiro la cubierta descubrió dos pequeñas avecillas bien cosidas bajo una capa de salsa espesa que destilaba un olor a especias dejando un gusto dulce al paladar, Dorial sirvió a su amiga una de las aves en el plato de porcelana que había traído en un principio para él junto con los cubiertos de reluciente oro y bellos grabados con los que solía comer la realeza, el por su parte tomo dos piezas de madera pequeñas que se habían desprendido de los muebles y las transformo en austeros cubiertos de plata, uso la charola en la que venían las aves como plato, miro a su sirvienta que estaba inmóvil frente a el del otro lado de la mesa mirando el platillo con desinterés.

- No te gustan las codornices Clover – le pregunto Dorial mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne de su propia ave

La única respuesta que obtuvo de la chica fue que esta dejara de ver el plato para verlo directamente a los ojos, aun con unas cuantas gotas de tristeza condensada humedeciéndole los ojos almendrados. Dorial le respondió con una ligera sonrisa que desapareció un segundo después de dedicársela

- Come – le dijo instantes antes de llevarse el tenedor con codorniz a la boca

- Es una orden majestad – Clover no espero a que el rey terminara de comer para responderle con un poco de enfado en su tono

- Es una petición además ya te dije que no me llames Majestad – le replico Dorial apresurando a tragar el bocado

- Pero es la manera en la que se les llama a los reyes y usted es uno, es Dorial de la casa Starswirl rey de las tierras del oeste jerarca del sumo concilio descendiente de una de las familias fundadoras– le recordó su sirvienta

- No Clover soy Dorial el lord comandante que permitió la profanación de la santa ciudad blanca, aquel que presencio la caída de la capital de nuestra nación, soy el príncipe cobarde, el rey enjuiciado y mañana seré el hereje decapitado – le respondió Dorial con seriedad – así que por favor no me llames majestad – concluyo con aquella petición.

Clover pareció quedarse paralizada justo en el momento en que iba a hablar como si las palabras no lograran salir de su garganta permaneció así por casi un minuto simplemente mirándolo finalmente dejo aquella postura y comenzó a comer sin decir nada más. Mientras comían las codornices lo único que se escucho en la habitación fueron los cubiertos contra los platos.

Dorial acabo primero pero espero a su amiga para destapar el segundo plato un grueso filete de res asado el cual corto en dos lo mas simétrico que pudo para darle la mitad a Clover de nuevo en el segundo plato de porcelana que había traído, todo parecía indicar que ese platillo también la pasarían en silencio hasta que a Dorial se le ocurrió un tema de conversación.

- Recuerdas porque de entre todas las sirvientas mi padre te eligió a ti el día del sagrado tributo – le pregunto Dorial de la nada con la mirada puesta en su plato.

Clover reacciono de inmediato a la vos de Dorial se enderezo por completo de la silla y miro directamente a su amigo que seguía comiendo con calma.

- Lo recuerdo – contesto ella

- Te molestaría contármelo.

- No maje… perdón digo si con gusto se lo contare – La joven sirvienta se aclaro la vos y procedió a relatar la anécdota – fui escogida por mi nombre, hace cuatro siglos durante los últimos años de la larga nevada el rey Jarmor Starswirl a quien apodaron Starswirl el cálido tomo como pupila a una prominente e inteligente hechicera llamada Clover a quien después se le conoció como Clover la savia, sus hazañas se han inmortalizado en centenares de libros que todos en los cuatro reinos conocen pero el acto por el cual mas se le recuerda fue cuando acompaño a lady Platino Starfallen en el primer congreso de paz donde se le dio fin oficialmente a la sagrada purificación y se pacto la paz con los impuros, se cree que gracias a ella y sus sabios consejos fue posible firmar el concordato de los corazones cálidos. El día del sagrado tributo cuando su padre acudió al templo de Mater luminis para ver el tributo reviso una por una a las aspirantes a sirvienta, finalmente llego mi turno, cuando le dije mi nombre, se rio y le dijo a mi madre que yo sería quien serviría al príncipe – finalizo la chica forzando una poco creíble sonrisa que en ningún momento dejo de reflejar la tristeza que impregnaba su cara.

Dorial dejo un lado su comida para mirar al balcón y dejar escapar una pequeña risa mientras ponía en su mirada la apacible luna llena.

- Mi padre siempre tuvo un sentido del humor muy particular – le dijo Dorial a la vez que regresaba su mirada a Clover

- Si supongo que sí – le respondió la chica un poco menos triste

- Dime la verdad Clover como ha sido servir a los Starswirl.

- El servir a un príncipe ha sido el mayor logro que mi familia ha tenido desde que se tiene memoria, gracias a la elección de su padre e llenado de orgullo a mis padres y yo no podría estar más agradecida por permitirme semejante honor.

Aquella era la respuesta correcta, la respuesta que se le daba al rey u otro gran señor pero no era lo que Dorial quería saber.

- Bien pero dime ¿te ha gustado servir a mi familia?, ¿servirme a mí? – le insistió con amabilidad.

La muchacha trago un poco de saliva antes de contestar.

- Si – le respondió ella dejando ver una sonrisa mucho más creíble.

A Dorial casi se le partió el corazón al ver aquello no era solo que su amiga por primera vez desde que se sentaron a la mesa mostraba una sincera sonrisa, era más por lo que le preguntaría a continuación pero debía hacerlo.

- ¿qué aras cuando ya no queden Starswirls a quienes servir? – por supuesto se refería a lo que pasaría mañana con su ejecución el legado Starswirl dejaría de existir y su sirvienta ya no tendría lugar en el castillo dorado y considerando lo machado que quedaría el apellido Straswirl en ningún otro castillo.

Clover se congelo al oír las palabras de su rey y de nuevo la tristeza acudió a su adorable rostro. Fue claro para Dorial que la joven sirvienta nunca había considerado aquello, aun así debía saber que aria cuando el ya no estuviera. Los minutos pasaron dejando a su paso un silencio de ultratumba, ninguno de los dos decía absolutamente nada Dorial miraba con interés a la joven y esta a su vez había bajado la cabeza.

Dorial asumió que su sirvienta no le respondería intento comer pero el hambre se había retirado o más bien nunca había llegado con lo cual solo estaba hay sentado contemplando el silencio.

- Seré una sacerdotisa del templo de Mater luminis – finalmente le respondió con un tono tan bajo que parecía un susurro

Dorial apenas si pudo reaccionar a la vos de su amiga había perdido toda esperanza de que ella le respondiera esa noche aun así entendió bien lo que había dicho

- ¿una sacerdotisa?

- Si los templos de Mater luminis aceptan a cualquier mujer que quiera servir a la diosa, no tendré las comodidades de un castillo pero tendré donde dormir y que comer – Clover parecía muy segura de aquella respuesta

Tras pensarlo un poco Dorial llego a la conclusión de que aquello era lo mejor sabia que la sacerdotisas tenían una vida austera pero pacifica sin embargo había algo que debía agregarle al plan de su amiga – es una buena idea – le comento – pero no en esta ciudad – concluyo con una vos firme.

Clover se estremeció de nuevo al escuchar las palabras tan serias de su amigo – ¿porque no? – quiso saber de inmediato.

- estamos demasiado cerca – respondió el rey con una suave vos que casi podía pasar por susurro.

Clover abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos al escuchar aquello, la duda se reflejaba perfectamente en esa expresión, acompañada de un poco de miedo.

-¿demasiado cerca?, ¿Cerca de qué? – pregunto en vos alta,

Dorial no le respondió de inmediato, antes que nada miro rápidamente a la puerta, esperando algo que delatara la entrada de alguien más a su jaula de oro, para después desviar la mirada al balcón de igual modo para asegurarse de que no hubiese ninguna avecilla traviesa escuchando cosas que no debía, a él ya nada podría ni ayudarlo ni condenarlo más de lo que estaba, pero Clover aun tenía un futuro se decía que las sacerdotisas de los templos Vivian bien incluso se les permitía engendrar hijos, - _quizás Clover encuentre la felicidad de una familia_ - pensó para sí mismo el rey, finalmente cuando supo con certeza que no había nada oculto en el balcón, fijo su mirada de nuevo en su nerviosa amiga, y se llevo un dedo a los labios, para indicarle a Clover que no hiciera ruido.

- Cerca de la santa ciudad blanca – le respondió finalmente Dorial en un susurro que apenas si pudo ser oído.

La cara de Clover se puso tan pálida que parecía salida de un cuento de terror, ya no era confusión lo que sentía, ahora su cuerpo había sido invadido por un nuevo sentimiento uno mucho más poderoso el del miedo.

- Usted lo vio, cierto – le pregunto la sirvienta en vos baja y temblando sin poder contener sus dudas.

Dorial se retorció en un escalofrió al recordar la colosal figura monstruosa de aquel ser, que con solo un chasqueo de sus dedos había convertido el gran castillo blanco en su trono personal. Por unos instantes se quedo inmóvil mirando a la nada recordando, el espantoso sonido que se produjo al colapsarse el castillo blanco.

- Majestad, majestad se encuentra bien – le susurro Clover pasando su mano frente a sus ojos una y otra vez algo nerviosa,

Finalmente el rey juzgado regreso de sus recuerdos acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y miro a su sirvienta -._tiene miedo _- lo supo de inmediato por la expresión en su rostro,

- No quiero hablar de eso – le dijo levantándose de la mesa y buscando frenéticamente entre los muebles que habían conseguido reparar algo,

Su sirvienta no pudo permanecer sentada mientras su rey buscaba desesperadamente algo. Se acerco a él con cuidado de no alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

De entre los cajones Dorial saco un pergamino en blanco que llevo casi trotando a la mesa donde estaba comiendo para extenderlo – Clover tráeme pluma y tinta, necesito escribir algo urgentemente – de nuevo habían regresado a ser el rey y la sirvienta.

Ella obedeció la orden y de inmediato le llevo un pequeño tintero que había sobrevivido a la explosión y la pluma en mejor estado que encontró. Dorial trato de usar su habitual hechizo para que la pluma escribiera sola, pero el dolor de cabeza había sido demasiado fuerte y aun no se le pasaba, así que mejor prefirió usar sus manos, sus letras eran imperfectas del todo por más firme que tratara de tener el pulso, simplemente el resultado no sería el mismo. Cuando termino de redacta el contenido de la carta forzó su mente y firmo hechizando la pluma, necesitaba que la firma fuera indiscutible. Cuando termino le entrego el pergamino a Clover, para después dejarse caer sobre la silla.

Clover miro el pergamino durante un tiempo sin saber que era lo que su rey quería que hiciera.

- Léelo en voz alta por favor – le pidió un poco más relajado su amigo

Ella dudo un poco pero finalmente accedió a la petición de su amigo – yo el rey Dorial de la casa Starswirl, otorgo como regalo mi joyería personal a mi fiel sirvienta, Clover…

La muchacha no pudo terminar de leer el pergamino que su rey había escrito – majestad yo, yo no puedo aceptar tan bondadoso regalo muchas de las piezas que componen su joyería personal son herencia familiar yo no debo aceptar algo así – le decía torpemente su sirvienta tratando de encontrar la manera más cortes para rechazar el regalo del joven rey.

Dorial se levanto de la silla donde estaba para poner las manos de sus sirvienta entre las suyas y mirarla, directo a aquellos ojos almendrados – yo no pude proteger la santa ciudad blanca, ni mi padre, ni mi querida Laira. Pero quizás pueda protegerte a ti, por favor déjame protegerte – le suplico Dorial apretando sus manos contra las suyas, evitando inútilmente de no derramar lagrimas. – por favor Clover no rechaces mi regalo te lo pido no como tu rey si no como tu amigo, trata de poner la mayor distancia entre tú y la ciudad blanca – continuo Dorial con una vos temblorosa.

- Tan malo es – le pregunto ya preocupada la joven sirvienta.

Nuevamente una ola de recuerdos golpeo la cabeza. Estaba en los campos de trigo a una legua de la santa ciudad blanca y podía ver a la criatura, era colosal su poder se sentía tan pesado tan masivo, era como si la sola presencia hiciera más denso el aire, pero sin duda lo peor de todo fue cuando creyó que aquella criatura lo había visto. Y de nuevo el dolor de jaqueca se intensifico aun más tanto que no pudo sostenerse de pie y tuvo que retirarse nuevamente a la silla de su comedor.

- Majestad – grito Clover al verlo desplomarse con las manos sobre las sienes.

- Si estoy bien – le dijo deteniéndola con una mano en alto, para después mirarla una vez más, sin dejar de sentir como su cerebro parecía estar hirviendo – solo prométeme que te alejaras lo más que puedas por favor prométeme que te mantendrás viva – le pidió desde la silla

- Si majestad le doy mi palabra – le respondió Clover tomando la mano de su amigo.

Finalmente el rey y la sirvienta se despidieron él con un cálido abraso y ella con un delicado beso en la mejilla. Ahí estaba el rey Dorial de la casa Starswirl sentado en su cama observando cómo su último ser querido desaparecía tras las puertas de su jaula de oro sabiendo que no volvería a verla nunca más.


	5. usurpadores

El rugido del cuerno de guerra lo despertó, la habitación estaba en total penumbra cuando ser Seldler se levanto aun con el fino cobertor de seda y plumas de ganso cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo, durante varios segundos el caballero se quedo paralizado envuelto en la oscuridad que producía una habitación sin ventanas. No se atrevía a mover ni un musculo de hecho no se atrevía a soltar un aliento contenido lentamente los segundos se extendían dejando paso al cada vez más acelerado latido de su propio corazón, siempre era así cada mañana esperaba oír el segundo rugido del cuerno que indicara la hora de ir a la batalla. Pero lo único que lograba escuchar era el silencio de una habitación obscura, pero el silencio no duro demasiado el ruido de hombres moviéndose y gritando en las calles de la ciudad junto con el relincho de los caballos lo asesinaron con suma rapidez,_ otro día sin chocar espadas_ le auguro su mente a la vez que dejaba escapar un aliento de alivio.

La relativa tranquilidad del caballero fue interrumpida al instante que las pesadas puertas de bronce que antaño habían sido decoradas con esmeraldas verdes se abrieron dejando entrar la danzante luz de una antorcha sostenida por las manos temblorosas y huesudas de un muchacho flacucho de rostro caballuno salpicado de pecas y con unos cabellos amarillo paja, que dejaba ver unos dientes torcidos y sarrosos en una sonrisa inquieta la cual delataba que aun estaba un tanto ebrio, bestia una cota de maya y unos pantalones de tela vasta, calzando unas botas de cuero desgastado –mis señor lord Rondil lo solicita- le decía el muchacho sin atreverse a entrar del todo a las habitaciones del caballero que lo había tomado como escudero.

-pasa- le indico Sedler estirándose aun sentado sobre el cómodo colchón relleno de algodón.

El escudero paso sosteniendo la antorcha cuya luz dejo ver a un hombre de veintisiete años de mandíbula alargada y ancha y mejillas chupadas con ojos hundidos y un tanto juntos acompañados de una nariz achatada todo rodeado de una cabellera descuidada de color castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos y la barba de tres días que portaba, sus ojos estaban lagañosos y marcados por las ojeras y la resaca.

Sedler se puso de pie guiándose por la tambaleante luz de la antorcha que su escudero portaba había dormido con los pantalones de lana que se ponía día tras día, con lo cual solo tuvo que buscar entre sus habitaciones un jubón de manga larga que hace varios meses había sido blanco pero que ahora parecía ser amarillo grasa especialmente de la parte de las axilas y el pecho, apestaba y siempre al ponérsela y al quitársela se sentía pegajosa pero no había más, las prendas de los antiguos residentes de la ciudad esmeralda eran demasiado pequeñas para que un terrenal las usara _las reventaría tan solo si intentara ponérmelas_ había pensado en su momento cuando contemplo las prendas de ceda que llenaban los armarios de las habitaciones.

Al salir de sus habitaciones se encontró con el ya no tan majestuoso castillo esmeralda, los corredores del castillo se bañaban con la luz incesante del amanecer que entraba por las ventanas rotas iluminando sin ningún reparo las mil y un cosas que estaban fuera del lugar, cortinas de seda y terciopelo verdes arrancadas y husadas como mantas por los hombres que dormían borrachos en los pasillos o sobre las mesas de los múltiples comedores que disponía el castillo, ni siquiera el inmenso castillo había sido suficiente para acomodar a los treinta mil hombres que habían acudido a la guerra contra los magos, _no debimos quemar tantas casas _pensó al esquivar un hombre que dormía a mitad de uno de los corredores rodeado de platos y muebles rotos, pero sin lugar a dudas lo más difícil de ver era la sangre seca que había pasado a ser parte de las decoraciones de las paredes de cuarzo verde aun podía recordar cómo había sido el asedio él encabezaba la tropa que se disponía a capturarar o matar al conde .

Finalmente caballero y escudero salieron del laberintico castillo hacia uno de los improvisados patios de armas, antes de que llegaran aquel espacio había sido un jardín donde se exhibían hermosas estatuas de mármol las más grandes eran por su puesto las de los dioses de los magos las cuales aun podían verse esparcidas en barios pedazos por todo el patio fue lo primero que destrozo su ejército cuando tomo el castillo claro sin olvidar que cuando las imponentes estatuas de tres metros de altura cayeron no paso ni un minuto cuando las esmeraldas que habían sido sus ojos habían desaparecido, pero no podía reprocharle nada de aquello a sus hombres aquella noche el mismo le había cortado la cabeza a Starswirl el conquistador o por lo menos a la estatua que lo representaba aunque no estaba del todo seguro de si había sido él, no sabía gran cosa de la historia de los magos además de que aquella noche estaba delirante de victoria enloquecido por el combate podría decirse, al resto del jardín no le fue mejor todas las esculturas fueron badalizadas de una u otra manera donde habían estado fuentes cuyas aguas cristalinas emanaban un dulce aroma a flores ahora solo eran orinales para los soldados, donde hubo alguna vez estanques donde los peces nadaban y los cisnes retozaban ya no eran más que charcos lodosos donde se descomponían cuerpos putrefactos que nadie se dignaba a sacar, donde hubo setos en forma de animales y rosales verdes ya solo quedaban patéticos intentos de arbustos ennegrecidos cuyo único color que podían mostrar era el negro, donde alguna vez la nobleza de la ciudad esmeralda se había reunido a disfrutar de un almuerzo bajo el cielo azul del verano ahora había caballeros y soldados terrenales afilando las armas y reparando los escudos y armaduras era una visión poco agradable pero solo era una más de las muchas que ya había visto antes estaba más que seguro de que ni puerto perla ni puerto cuarzo estaban en mejor estado al igual que la ciudad zafiro.

Su escudero no tardo nada en colocarle la armadura. cota de maya le cubrió el mal oliente jubón y el pantalón de lana para posteriormente colocar una coraza de hierro maltratado y abollado sin ningún tipo de adorno y unos guanteletes de acero articulados para finalmente colocarse el mismo el cinturón de cuero con la funda de la espada larga, era una pieza sin ningún adorno ni ornamentación no era más que una simple hoja con una empuñadura más corriente que común, pero no por eso era una mala espada el acero de la hoja era un buen acero confiable y resistente pero sobre todo afilado, era la espada de un caballero sin más ni más.

Una vez armado y acorazado el caballero emprendió la marcha hacia donde se encontraba su señor no hubo necesidad de que su escudero se lo dijera el sabia donde estaría Rondil el usurpador, salieron del imponente castillo a pie aquella mañana no le apetecía cabalgar o más bien no le apetecía visitar los establos le traían malos recuerdos, las calles de la ciudad esmeralda estaban casi bacías a la mayoría de los habitantes los habían pasado por la espada la noche que saquearon la ciudad, los edificios cercanos al castillo habían sobrevivido en su mayoría a las llamas pero decir que se mantuvieron intactos sería demasiado todas las ventanas estaban rotas, en algunos se podían apreciar manchones de ceniza y quemaduras ahí donde los barriles de brea lanzados de las catapultas habían impactado, lo que ni de milagro sobrevivió fueron los múltiples templos repartidos por toda la ciudad eran monstruosidades de esbeltas torres altas con campanarios disfuncionales y bóvedas gigantescas decoradas por piezas de arte tanto pinturas como esculturas más que templos parecían fortalezas dedicadas específicamente a la vanidad, puertas columnas y retablos estaban recubiertas de oro fundido con joyas incrustadas en todas partes, sus ídolos eran piezas bien detalladas de oro y plata que se mostraban sobre un altar con finísimas molduras. Recordó cuando tomo la ciudad había más soldados apostados en los templos que en el resto de la ciudad.

Pasaron los restos de uno de los templos destruidos y Sedler no pudo evitar escuchar los canticos dispares que los terrenales entonaban a viva vos a sus propios dioses, si bien no era lo ideal rezar a un dios diferente en un templo usurpado todos dentro del ejercito que ocupaba la ciudad esmeralda eran fieles devotos a la madre de la carne y el padre de los arboles así que no le extraño oírlos rezar pero nunca lo había escuchado tan temprano.

-a penas si el sol se ha levantado y ya están rezando- le comento el caballero a su escudero sin detenerse a escuchar las oraciones de los fieles.

-no han parado en toda la noche mi señor- apresuro a contestar su escudero.

Aquello no le gusto para nada Sedler sabía que los rezos desmedidos eran clara señal de desesperación si su escudero le hablaba con la verdad las cosas podrían estar peor de lo que el mismo pensaba. Con aquel pensamiento en su cabeza apresuro el paso y se movió lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba ver al líder de los usurpadores.

La parte baja de la ciudad no había sobrevivido al ataque la mayoría se había perdido por los incendios no era de extrañar las ciudades de los magos siempre eran muy diferentes una de otro en estética pero en lo que respecta a urbanización se parecían bastante los castillos se mostraban como piezas centrales de las cuales el resto de la ciudad giraba a su alrededor los barrios altos se distinguían por ser palacios y mansiones solidas de materiales finos que hacían juego a la perfección con el castillo y los templos, luego seguían los barrios medios con construcciones más humildes aunque seguían siendo casas y comercios hermosos y de gran tamaño, los barrios bajos si se veían diferentes, hay solo había casas y mercados la mayoría de madera aunque bien cuidada pero de madera al fin y al cabo, de aquellas construcciones no quedaba casi nada, pero de entre las pocas construcciones que quedaron para la posteridad fue un gran salón donde los obreros de los magos se reunían tras largas horas de jornada al servicio de los grandes amos. Y hay era donde Sedler estaba seguro de que encontraría a Rondil, y no le falto razón tan solo acercarse al gran salón de roble logro escuchar el escándalo que provenía del interior y fuera del lugar también pudo ver a unos cuantos soldados apostados con las lanzas en la mano custodiando la entrada del lugar además de un par de caballeros que discutían enérgicamente uno con el otro, ambos portando armaduras pesadas que servían como testigo del largo viaje que habían emprendido, uno de ellos se veía tenso con los brazos cruzados de piel obscura y rasgos que parecían esculpidos en piedra sin un solo cabello sobre su cabeza ni siquiera un atisbo de barba lo reconoció de inmediato era ser Rotenstak a quien simplemente se le llamaba Rot el cauto, el otro era Drelrron un hombre gigantesco aun para ser un terrenal tan solo su espalda equivalía a los dos guardias que custodiaban las puertas del gran salón, fácil le sacaba una cabeza como mínimo a cualquier hombre, de piel blanca aunque maltratada con una espesa barba y una melena desarreglada de un color que asemejaba mucho al de la corteza de un árbol viejo, quien se mostraba imponente frente al cauto caballero con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el pomo de su espada que a decir verdad poco le faltaba para ser un mandoble a ese le apodaban el oso de hierro.

-pensé que eras un hombre pero quizás solo seas un mago con armadura- le gritaba el gigantesco caballero a la cara de su compañero.

-no soy ningún cobarde combatí a lado tuyo y de todos los demás hombres en esta ciudad como en las otras ciudades que hemos asolado pero esto es ridículo como supones que llegaremos a la ciudad dorada con cincuenta mil hechiceros rodeándonos- le respondía más tranquilo Rot sin ceder ni un centímetro al opositor confrontándole la mirada en todo momento.

-esos malditos no tardaran en retirarse, se irán corriendo a tratar de recuperar su preciosa ciudad santa y estamos en una posición perfecta para caer sobre las espaldas de los jerarcas- continuo rugiéndole el oso de hierro a la vez que apuntaba una mano enguantada en acero a la muralla.

-hablas como si la santa ciudad blanca ya fuese nuestra- a Rot no parecían convencerlo los argumentos del oso de hierro por más fuerte que se los gritara a la cara.

-interrumpo algo- les comento a los dos caballeros que discutían a la vez que se acercaban.

-Sedler, me alegra que estés aquí- lo recibió con una sonrisa cansada Rot dejando de confrontarle la mirada al gran oso acorazado que tenia frente a él.

Sabía que algo andaba mal casi podía olerlo en el aire.

-Sed este cobarde quiere que nos retiremos como viles perros apaleados con el rabo entre las patas- acuso el oso de hierroa Rot señalándolo.

Nunca se habían llevado bien el oso de hierro era un guerrero nato, grande y fuerte, un hombre curtido tras una vida trabajando como leñador de día y peleador clandestino de noche se contaban historias de él, de cómo uno solo de sus golpes podía dejar sin dientes a un hombre o como era capaz de aboyar armaduras con los puños y durante las batallas aquellas historias solo incrementaron no fue sorpresa para nadie que Rondil lo nombrara caballero tras el asedio a puerto cuarzo pero el titulo no te convierte en caballero como había demostrado el oso de hierro seguía siendo el mismo hombre que peleaba a muerte por oro en las calles bajas de la daga de hielo. Por eso el siempre iba al frente, los hombres del pueblo llano le tenían gran aprecio además de que inspiraba valor a sus hombres, tan diferente a Rot el cauto que había sido criado en Canterlot y que provenía de la casa Daggerblood instruido por maestres en el arte de la guerra, los números y las letras antes de ser escudero de un caballero de Canterlot para después alzarse como caballero por eso el siempre dirigía la retaguardia o los flancos.

-podrían explicarme que es lo que está pasando aquí- Sed no tenía la menor intención de escuchar mas sus pleitos personales estaba más interesado en saber cuál sería el siguiente paso que darían aun que fuese un paso a siegas.

-pasa que Rondil por fin ha perdido la razón, se la ha pasado toda la noche diciendo que marcharemos a la ciudad dorada en cualquier momento- le explico Rot.

Odiaba tener razón siempre acertaba cuando de cosas malas se trataba pero en esa ocasión más que odiarlo una sincera mueca de preocupación se dibujo en su rostro.

-pasa que ser Rot el cobarde quiere salir corriendo a la ciudad zafiro y dejar que esos mal nacidos hechiceros retomen la ciudad- le grito el oso de hierro interrumpiendo su pensamiento.

_No podemos retirarnos es demasiado tarde _hubiese querido decir pero se forzó a acallarse a sí mismo no hacía falta que lo dijera. Rot se adelanto hacia él separándolos del oso de hierro.

-tienes que convencerlo de que no podemos marchar a la ciudad dorada no con los hombres que tenemos- se notaba la preocupación de Rot en cada palabra que decía.

-Sed no es un cobarde como tú, el marchara a la ciudad dorada con migo y el resto quizás hasta lo deje cortarle la cabeza a un jerarca- les decía el oso de hierro empujando a Rot y rodeándolo con un pesado brazo envuelto en metal.

_No llegaríamos ni a medio camino _también tuvo que callarse aquello no estaba seguro de si el oso de hierro lo sabia o no pero era evidente que no verían la ciudad dorada no sin provisiones y no con cincuenta mil magos al otro lado de la muralla.

-hablare con lord Rondil- les dijo a ambos quitándose el pesado brazo del oso de encima no podía apoyar a ninguno de los dos si marchaban a la ciudad dorada estaban muertos si se retiraban estaban muertos ya entendía por qué los hombres no habían parado de rezar.

El gran salón de roble estaba a rebosar de hombres terrenales la mayoría de pie con una jarra o una copa llena de vino entre las manos cantando una de las muchas canciones de sus tierras con voces dispares y con instrumentos mal afinados pero todos parecían alegres algunos ni siquiera sabían la letra otros más cantaban una canción diferente lo que no importaba porque dentro del gran salón de roble todo era un festejo como si dentro de aquellos muros de madera la guerra fuera un recuerdo lejano. Se sentía la calidez de las chimeneas encendidas y el ruido de hombres felices, si tan solo hubiese olor de carne al fuego seria como si estuviese en una posada de su ciudad.

Sed tuvo que abrirse paso entre una multitud de caballeros, soldados y gente del pueblo que habían acudido al llamado del rey, para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el lord usurpador como algunos hombres habían comenzado a llamarlo.

-nos llaman usurpadores- gritaba la inconfundible vos rasposa y desentonada de Rondil –pues tienen motivos para llamarnos así ya les usurpamos la perla, el cuarzo, el zafiro y ahora la esmeralda también es nuestra pero nos falta oro para labrar nuestras coronas quizás debamos ir a visitar esa ciudad dorada tan bonita no lo creen- gritaba el lord usurpador rematando su discurso con una carcajada a la cual los hombres la acompañaron con sus propios gritos de aprobación levantando sus jarras y copas llenas de vino para después apresurar su contenido a sus gargantas.

Sed sintió como algo en su interior se contraía de una manera poco agradable al escuchar el discurso de lord Rondil.

Cuando por fin pudo pasar hasta el frente de la muchedumbre pudo ver al gran Rondil el usurpador, un hombre de gran tamaño recubierto de metal de pies a cabeza de rasgos toscos poco agradables a la vista ojos pequeños y hundidos una nariz chata que claramente se veía que la habían roto en más de una ocasión de mejillas regordetas que eran cubiertas por el yelmo el cual solo dejaba ver los ojos la nariz y parte de la boca del lord usurpador que además poseía un espeso bigote negro que le cubría todo el labio superior y le recorría las comisuras de la boca. Rondil estaba de pie sobre una de las mesas grandes incitando al resto de los hombres a seguir bebiendo y gritando, el mismo tenía un cáliz de oro entre sus manos enguantadas del cual bebía a tragos llenos sin importarle que mucho del contenido se le derramara en la armadura.

-mi lord- lo llamo Sed frente a la mesa desde donde Rondil le hablaba a los hombres casi de inmediato el gran usurpador postro su mirada en el caballero dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-miren quien ha llegado ser Sedler de la casa Bladestorm campeón del rio, asesino de condes- lo presento a gritos el usurpador aun sobre la mesa arrojando el cáliz vacio al suelo.

_Yo no mate al conde solo encontré su cuerpo envenenado con una copa de vino amargo entre sus dedos _le remordió la conciencia pero había decidido no decir aquello o por lo menos no rodeado de tantos de sus hombres, lo que no impidió que lo vitorearan por ello.

Rondil bajo de la mesa de un salto para ponerse a la altura del caballero que había mandado llamar –escuchad nuestros buenos anfitriones magos nos han regalado todo el vino que podamos beber así que bebed hasta que no quede ni una gota- se dirigió nuevamente a su sequito que festejo las palabras de su señor bebiendo todavía más vino –acompáñame Sed- le dijo en una vos más baja indicándole con la mirada una puerta que estaba tras la barra de donde antes se servían las bebidas y se cobraba la comida.

Ambos hombres se movieron entre la multitud Sed mostrando una cara seria que trataba de disimular con una ligera sonrisa y Rondil mostrando los dientes entre carcajadas y una que otra mala palabra, riéndose de todo lo que dijeran sus ebrios seguidores. Hasta que cruzaron la puerta cuando esta se serró la risa del usurpador desapareció igual que cualquier atisbo de sonrisa que hubiese tenido, el gran hombretón se dejo caer sobre una silla que apenas si podía contenerlo y dejo escapar un suspiro cansado.

-yo no mate al conde- le recordó Sed sintiéndose obligado por aquella idea del honor que cada vez se veía más borrosa.

-y yo no pienso marchar a la ciudad dorada pero eso ellos no lo saben- le respondió el usurpador con resignación

Sed sintió como una gran carga se le liberaba de los hombros no era un cobarde como seguramente lo llamaría el oso de hierro pero sabía que era imposible romper el asedio al cual los tenían sujetos los magos aunque. Aun así no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué.

-pero mi señor usted dijo...

-sé lo que dije Sed maldición crees que soy un imbécil bruto que busca la muerte- lo interrumpió Rondil estallando de la nada en furia azotando su puño en la mesa aunque se notaba que era más frustración que coraje el que sentía –hace un mes les llenaba el estomago con carne, hace dos semanas los alimentaba con manzanas y cebollas- la furia del usurpador pareció difuminarse en el aire para darle paso a la decepción.

Sed sabia que cuando decía manzanas se refería a toda la fruta en general y que cuando se refería a las cebollas en verdad quería decir verduras pero no lo interrumpió.

-ayer se me acabaron las manzanas- le informo con pesar su señor –ahora dejo que se llenen con vino y esperanzas.

No lo sabía del todo pero la noticia no lo sorprendió la ciudad esmeralda estaba demasiado lejos y los magos eran listos les habían cortado la línea de suministros desde hacía ya tres largos meses _era cuestión de tiempo _le recordó su mente. Era tan extraño ver a lord Rondil el terror de las tierras del este y usurpador de la ciudades tan serio y tranquilo –¿cuánto nos duraran las cebollas?- tenía que preguntárselo, tenía que ir pensando en si deberían sacrificar también a sus propios caballos para no morir de hambre.

-no lo suficiente- casi parecía que alguien le estaba torciendo el brazo para responder, era evidente que sabía lo mal que estaban las cosas.

Rondil se puso de pie nuevamente y recorrió la mesa sin perder de vista un delicado pergamino en el cual se mostraban preciosas ilustraciones de las ciudades de los magos, sus caminos fortalezas y aldeas cercanas –que debo hacer Sed, Rot cree que debemos arriesgarnos intentar abrirnos paso a través del campamento de los magos y correr lo más rápido que podamos rumbo a la ciudad zafiro, dice que no perderemos más de diez mil hombres- parecía como si el gran señor le estuviera suplicando al caballero una respuesta.

Sed se limito a menear la cabeza negando aquel plan Rot había suavizado el número de bajas pero aunque solo perdieran esos diez mil hombres los magos irían tras ellos los harían sangrar todo el camino desde la esmeralda hasta el zafiro al final no llegarían ni cinco mil hombres vivos.

-no te convence, si a mí tampoco- le confirmo Rondil al ver la reacción del caballero –el oso de hierro dice que alistemos a los hombres y abramos las puertas de las murallas a media noche quiere que caigamos sobre ellos y matemos a tantos como podamos.

-Seria un suicidio no saldríamos vivos de esa batalla- no pudo callarse aquello pero si el plan venia del oso de hierro no le sorprendía.

-estoy consciente de ello y aunque no lo creas el oso de hierro también pero dice que es mejor morir de pie con el acero en las manos, dice que por cada uno de nuestros hombres que caiga nos llevaremos a dos magos, no acabaremos con el ejercito de los magos pero menguaremos sus fuerzas- la vos de Rondil delataba cual de los dos planes prefería.

Por más que le diera vueltas a la idea de morir heroicamente en el campo de batalla con su espada ensangrentada y gritando, no podía dejar de pensar que el destino lo necesitaba para algo más pero si su señor ordenaba marchar contra el enemigo el marcharía –y que ha decidido mi señor- tenía que oírlo del mismo Rondil tenía que escuchar la orden si su destino era combatir una última batalla a lado de sus hermanos de acero entonces sería mejor hacerlo antes de que las cebollas se acabaran también y dirigiera una tropa de hombres hambrientos.

-esperaba que tú me dijeras, ¿Qué debemos hacer arriesgarlo todo y salir corriendo o arrojarnos a las fauces de la vestía y morir tratando de herirla?.

Sed se pensó un buen rato la respuesta él era quien decidiría el destino de treinta mil hombres, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y miro directamente los ojos de sus señor antes de responder –hay una tercera opción mi señor- le dijo sabiendo que era la única manera de mantener a sus hombres vivos por más tiempo.

-¿Cuál?.

-debemos mantener la ciudad mi señor, los magos son expertos defendiendo pero cuando les toca atacar ya no son tan eficientes por eso no han intentado tomar la ciudad porque saben que los repeleríamos- lo dijo lo más serio que pudo sabiendo que no era la respuesta que Rondil esperaba.

El lord usurpador arqueo una ceja de incredulidad sin poder comprender en que estaba pensando el caballero con aquella idea, esperando que en cualquier momento dijera que era una broma –no se si no has oído lo que te he dicho o si es que es tu deseo morir de hambre, pero no tenemos provisiones para resistir más tiempo este asedio- su señor no se mostraba nada contento con aquella respuesta.

-lo se mi señor pero tenemos cuatrocientas bocas que hemos estado alimentando bajo la promesa de que en algún punto podremos cambiarlas por tesoros de oro y plata, pero creo que sería mejor pedir por ellas carne y manzanas.

El señor de los usurpadores se quedo mudo por unos cuantos segundos totalmente erguido con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos casi negros mirando directamente al caballero –déjame ver si comprendo lo que me quieres decir, pretendes que cambiemos a nuestros prisioneros de guerra por carne y manzanas en lugar de una recompensa de oro- Rondil aun se mostraba incrédulo ante la propuesta del caballero.

-mi señor la carne y las manzanas se pueden comer el oro no.

Rondil tuvo que volver a sentarse en aquellas sillas incomodas que les quedaban chicas no solo a él sino a todos los terrenales –aun que aceptara cambiar a los prisioneros por comida, y aun si me la dieran lo que les pido la comida se acabaría tarde o temprano y entonces volveremos a estar en la misma situación esta vez sin prisioneros.

-el oso de hierro lo dijo mi señor en cualquier momento veremos a los magos retirándose van a tratar de recuperar la santa ciudad blanca y entonces podremos retirarnos o marchar a la ciudad dorada ya veremos que hacer cuando eso pase- Sed estaba consciente de lo frágil de su argumento solo esperaba que el lord usurpador se dejara convencer por el dulce sabor de la esperanza.

-y si los magos deciden recuperar su ciudad antes de irse-

-entonces moriremos de pie y en lugar de llevarnos dos por cada hombre caído serán cuatro- no estaba seguro de si sus palabras serian ciertas pero necesitaba que Rondil aceptara el plan.

-bien Sed me convenciste aremos eso ben hay que ir a ver a los prisioneros- finalizo el usurpador sacando un suspiro de resignación a la vez que le daba la espalda al caballero para dirigirse a la puerta trasera.

Las mazmorras de la ciudad esmeralda eran lugares terribles aun peores que las de cualquier ciudad terrenal, estaban bajo las calles en los drenajes, el olor a porquería se metía tan profundo en las narices que hacia llorar los ojos, los túneles eran iluminados por antorchas que dejaban ver el fétido rio de agua sucia que pasaba a lado. A aquella incursión se les habían unido Rot el cauto, el oso de hierro y su escudero que llevaba una antorcha extra para iluminar mejor el camino lo último que cualquiera de ellos quería era dar un mal paso y sumergir el pie en aquel rio lodoso y fétido. Caminaron por barios minutos siguiendo el rastro de antorchas que llevaba a las celdas, supieron que habían llegado cuando encontraron dos hombres con ballestas apostados frente a una pesada puerta de hierro solido sin decoraciones, ambos hombres saludaron a Rondil y le abrieron la puerta se necesitaba de dos hombres para lograr mover la pesada puerta de hierro, _seguramente los magos tenían un hechizo para abrirla_ dedujo Sed en un breve momento de concentración. Al entrar la visión no hiso más que empeorar era un verdadero calabozo con grilletes y cadenas colgando del techo todo salpicado por la rojiza luz de las antorchas afortunadamente en aquella cámara no había prisioneros solo un par de guardias que tan pronto vieron a Rondil lo saludaron. Lo verdaderamente difícil de ver fue cuando pasaron a las celdas, grandes espacios cuadrados de paredes de piedra sin ningún tipo de decoración, la reja que fungía como cuarta pared era también de hierro con barrotes gruesos, dentro de esas celdas se encontraban barias decenas de hombres y mujeres cuyas finas ropas habían pasado a ser harapos malolientes, sus finos rostros de facciones delicadas estaban mugrientos y enfermizos, había celdas en las que el agua de los drenajes se filtraba y les llegaba hasta los tobillos. En aquel lugar la dignidad era un recuerdo lejano.

Sed sintió un vuelco en el estomago cuando al acercarse a las celdas los magos encerrados se retiraban a un rincón lo mas lejos de los barrotes que pudieran temblando de miedo _nos temen_ lo comprendió casi al instante había evitado visitar las mazmorras hasta ese momento pues sabía que no vería nada agradable.

-por favor se los ruego denos alimento por favor mis hijos llevan ya dos días sin comer- les grito sollozante un prisionero desde las celdas era la única vos que se escuchaba todos los demás les tenían demasiado miedo como para tan siquiera pedir comida.

-se los suplico por favor, por favor solo les pedimos comida solo un poco de comida- les suplicaba el hombre aferrándose a los barrotes con lagrimas en los ojos.

-cállate- le grito uno de los guardias apartándolo de los barrotes con un fuerte golpe en el estomago, que hiso que el hombre callera de espaldas revolcándose por el dolor, a los cual las mujeres de la celda no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de preocupación y miedo acompañado de llantos infantiles.

-malditos impuros el emperador de las estrellas y la madre de la luz los condenaran por esto- les grito alguien desde alguna de las celdas.

-pues entonces que sus dioses los alimenten- les grito el oso de hierro.

Tardaron casi una hora en terminar de revisar las celdas todas estaba igual de mal la gente dentro de esas paredes se veía tan triste y miserable que no podía esperar el momento para sacarlos de ahí aunque fuese solo por carne y manzanas.

-¿estos son todos?- le pregunto Rondil a uno de los guardias que lo acompañaban.

-no mi señor tenemos unos cuantos acá sígame- le explico mientras los conducía por los enredados túneles que componían las alcantarillas de la ciudad esmeralda.

El guardia los llevo hasta otra puerta de hierro más ancha que la primera por la que pasaron a esta se necesitaron cuatro hombres para abrirla.

Al entrar lo primero que se notaba eran barias X de madera de gran tamaño formadas en largas filas en ellas se encontraban hombres semidesnudos golpeados al extremo que parecían recién salidos de una batalla la mayoría inconscientes o muertos apresados a ellas con abrazaderas de hierro oxidado que sujetaban tobillos y muñecas de los prisioneros a los extremos de la x de madera. Aquel cuadro era acompañado por los gritos y sollozos de una chica junto con los gemidos toscos de uno o más hombres, le costó un poco ver de dónde venía aquella grotesca sinfonía, pero después de unos segundos cuando los gritos de la chica se hicieron aun mas audibles dirigió la mirada a una puerta de madera serrada que seguramente llevaba a un cuarto de guardias o un almacén de torturas por lo que podía oírse. _No puedo intervenir estos hombres han estado lejos de casa mucho tiempo, los magos son nuestros enemigos, ellos nos harían cosas peores _cada razón que su mente le daba para no ir se contrarrestaba, por alguna razón ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente buena como para seguir permitiendo que aquel abuso continuara. El ruido de agua estrellándose contra algo y el grito desgarrador de un hombre lo sacaron de su pensamiento, rápidamente volteo su mirada y vio como uno de los guardias le arrojaba un cubetazo de agua a uno de los pocos prisioneros consientes el cual dio un grito.

-pensé que habíamos acordado no torturar a los prisioneros- se dirigió a Rondil fingiendo desinterés.

-no es tortura ser es un método de prevención, estos son los que se portaron mal trataron de escapar y lastimaron a uno de mis guardias les arrojamos agua helada cada hora para asegurarnos de que no puedan concentrarse en esa espeluznante magia- le explico Alexander un bastardo que se había unido a la compañía del usurpador. supuestamente su padre era un afamado caballero de bastión de cuervos tenía la intención de que Rondil lo alzara caballero desde que tomaron puerto perla pero a lo más que había llegado era a jefe de mazmorras un logro vacio si se consideraba que pronto no habría prisioneros en sus mazmorras. Sed siempre había desconfiado de aquel hombre no sabía porque pero tan solo verlo le provocaba un regusto amargo era desagradable de ver. Alexander era tan alto como el mismísimo oso pero delgado como su escudero caminaba encorvado dejando ver una pequeña joroba en su espalda, tenía un rostro ratonil con ojos grandes muy separados, una nariz aguileña y unos dientes chuecos que sobresalían de entre sus labios delgados, tenía un cabello rizado y negro, lo llamaban el carroñero y tan solo hacía falta ver su vestimenta para darse cuenta porque cada parte de su armadura era diferente algunas piezas le quedaban grandes otras pequeñas lo único que tenían en común era que todas habían pertenecido a un muerto.

-me alegra que venga a verme mi señor desde que me nombro jefe de mazmorras me complace informar que no hemos tenido ninguna fuga y he mantenido al mínimo los intentos de escape- le reportaba con especial orgullo el jefe de mazmorras a su señor.

Sed no podía concentrarse en nada que no fueran los incesantes gritos de la chica que tenían tras aquella puerta de madera que no había parada de aullar desde que entraron.

-veo que no ha reducido el número de violaciones- ya no podía seguir escuchando esos gritos y gemidos tan desgarradores.

-bueno ser Sedler mis hombres deben ser recompensados estar aquí abajo donde ni siquiera llega el sol es un trabajo muy estresante- le afirmo al caballero con una sonrisa en el rostro y un tono de satisfacción como si lo que estuviese pasando de tras de esa puerta estuviera bien.

-sus hombres desde cuando le juran lealtad a usted- le pregunto Rot con la misma indignación.

-no, digo nunca mi señor por supuesto que estos… digo todos nosotros seguimos siendo sus hombres lord Rondil yo sol…

-auxilio por favor que se detengan- el grito de la mujer del otro lado de la puerta interrumpió la torpe disculpa de Alexander seguido de un fuerte golpe que resonó en el por todo el calabozo y un grito de inconfundible dolor.

El acero de la espada larga de Sed brillo con el fuego de las antorchas que iluminaban el calabozo fue un movimiento tan rápido que el mismo caballero no podría haber dicho en qué punto su mano se cerró en el pomo de la espada, ni siquiera escucho aquel ruido que se producía con el rozar del acero con el cuero, así como tampoco escuchaba las voces de sus compañeros solo escuchaba los gritos de la chica tras aquella puerta. Abrió la puerta de madera de una patada con el acero en la mano.

La primer cosa que vio fue a la chica era una joven no podía tener más de dieciséis o diecisiete años, de cabellos lacios y purpuras brillantes, era lo único que podía ver de ella su cara estaba siendo forzada bocabajo contra la madera de la mesa donde la habían acostado, tenia detrás a un hombre cubierto de cota de maya junto con un chaleco de cuero endurecido que la penetraba aun cuando Sed estaba frente a ellos, también había otro hombre pero al parecer aquel si había logrado reconocer al caballero o la espada que empuñaba pues se había retirado a una esquina intentando desesperadamente subirse los pantalones.

-para- era lo único que iba a decir, en si era lo único que quería que parara.

-espera tu turno malnacido- le contesto burlonamente el violador mientras seguía penetrando a la joven ignorando por completo los llantos de la chica.

Sed no se contuvo ni un instante mas y se abalanzo sobre aquel hombre, el violador al verlo se despego su víctima para buscar algo con que defenderse pero el furioso caballero que lo confrontaba no le dio tiempo de nada, la chica se había apartado tan rápido como su verdugo le había quitado las manos de encima para ir a refugiarse a la esquina más cercana.

Sed quito la mesa del camino volcándola y de un tajo logro romper la cota de maya del carcelero y hacerle un corte poco profundo desde el vientre hasta el pecho, el carcelero cayó al suelo con sangre brotándole de la herida.

-por favor se lo suplico mi señor no me mate- al parecer o había perdido todo el valor o lo había reconocido de cualquier modo no importaba no iba a perdonarlo, la espada larga se elevo apuntando a la cabeza del carcelero y descendió con rapidez solo para topar con el acero de otra espada.

La espada larga de Rondil había intercedido justo a tiempo para salvar la vida del carcelero.

-que haces- exigió saber Sed respirando con furia.

-evito que hagas una locura, no puedes matar a uno de los nuestros por un mago- Rondil aun debía hacer fuerza para detener la espada del caballero.

-el estaba violando a la chica mi señor yo lo vi todos lo vimos-

-te llamaran traidor serás marcado de por vida ni siquiera podrías regresar a tu hogar-

Ante aquellos argumentos Sed no pudo hacer más que dejar de poner fuerza en la espada y volver a enfundarla.

-ho gracias, gracias mi señor se lo agradezco se lo juro con los dioses como mis testigos que nunca volveré a hacer esto- le agradecía de rodillas el carcelero a ambos.

-no, no volverá a ocurrir- le aseguro Rondil tanto al carcelero como a Sed –guardias llévense a estas vestías los quiero castrados antes de que caiga el sol- ordeno. Los guardias dudaron un par de segundos antes de acatar la orden pero finalmente lo hicieron. Los dos violadores se retorcieron en los brazos de los custodios y suplicaban que les retiraran el castigo pero Rondil había tomado una decisión sin importarle las miradas de incredulidad que le dirigían tanto Rot como el oso de hierro, o la mirada rencorosa que el carroñero se atrevió a dirigirle cuando creyó que no lo estaba viendo.

Una vez que los dos carceleros fueron arrastrados fuera del cuarto de guardias Rondil también se fue de ahí dejando solos a la chica y al caballero. Sed la miro durante un tiempo en efecto no podía tener más de dieciséis, estaba sentada en una esquina temblando de miedo intentando cubrirse los pechos amoratados y rasguñados con los retaso de sus prendas, su cara era fina y hermosa aun con el labio partido y sangrante y las lagrimas que escurrían de sus brillantes ojos lilas, pero en cuanto vio que Sed la estaba mirando hundió la cara en la esquina e intento cubrirse lo mejor que pudo, todo su cuerpo se veía maltratado, Sed sintió como el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, le habían arrebatado la inocencia a una niña comprendió tan solo escuchar los sollozos tristes de la muchacha. El no era ningún niño sabia la clase de cosas que pasaban en las guerras mentiría si dijera que nunca había volteado la mirada para otro lado pero en aquella ocasión era demasiado. Busco por el cuarto de guardias algo para cubrir a la chica, finalmente se decidió por una manta de pieles que serbia como lecho para algún guardia que quisiera dormir, se acerco con cuidado y cautela a la joven que seguía refugiada en la esquina, entre mas se acercaba más nerviosa se ponía, había corrido de él en cuanto le puso la manta de pieles sobre la espalda si no hubiese estado atrapada entre paredes de piedra.

-no te hare daño- le susurro Sed con toda la amabilidad que pudo –te sacare de aquí- lo había decidido tan solo un segundo antes.

La hechicera se envolvió en la manta de pieles que le dio el terrenal pero cuando este le extendió la mano para ayudar a ponerla de pie ella se estremeció e intento meterse más en aquella esquina.

-por favor no pienso hacerte daño- le suplicaba Sed aun con la mano extendida pero la hechicera le respondió de la misma manera que antes. _no tiene razones para confiar en mí _lo sabía de sobras pero no podía dejarla hay y tampoco la llevaría de vuelta a la celdas esa chica era la responsable de que dos soldados terrenales fueran castrados o al menos así lo vería el resto de los guardias de las mazmorras _no pasara la noche si la dejo aquí _le dijo una vos en su cabeza, la tomo de un brazo y la levanto tratando de ser lo menos brusco que pudo, la chica se resistió un poco pero finalmente se puso de pie –no te voy a lastimar pero será mejor que cooperes si te dejo aquí morirás- le susurro sin soltarle la mano, no sabía si la chica había decidido cooperar con él o es que estaba muy débil pero le resulto fácil conducirla a trabes del calabozo, al salir del cuarto de guardias sus compañeros caballeros y su señor lo miraron y a la joven que traía tras él.

-ser Sedler no hace falta que se moleste yo mismo llevare a esta prisionera a su celda y le doy mi palabra de que nadie más le pondrá un dedo encima- era la vos nasal y molesta de Alexander la que había resonado por el calabozo.

_Tu palabra no vale ni para limpiarme el culo con ella _hubiese querido decirle pero ya había hecho demasiado ese día si seguía así tendría que dormir con un cuchillo bajo la halmuada y un ojo abierto.

-muy amable de tu parte Alexander pero esta prisionera no irá a las celdas- le respondió fingiendo no sentir nada.

-no irá a las celdas- por desgracia para Sed no solo el carroñero dijo aquello también la vos del usurpador había participado en aquella frase.

-si mi señor necesitamos un emisario para enviar a los magos nuestras demandas quien mejor que esta chica- Sed tenía apretados los dientes rezando en secreto que el lord usurpador aceptara aquello, sería la única manera de salvarle la vida.

Rondil dejo escapar un resoplido un tanto airado pero finalmente acepto como cierto lo que Sed decía permitiendo que el caballero terrenal sacara del calabozo a la prisionera hechicera.

En las calles de la ciudad esmeralda un caballero llevaba a empujones a una mal oliente hechicera apresurando el paso procurando que fuera vista por la menor cantidad de gente posible.

-escucha sé lo que puedes estar pensando quieres escapar o incluso matar a alguien lo entiendo pero serie el peor error que podrías cometer en tu vida, sé que no tienes razones para confiar en mí pero haz lo que te digo y mañana por la mañana estarás camino al campamento de los magos y serás libre- le decía en susurros el caballero.


End file.
